Pokemon School Adventures
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: Ash and the gang went to a school where they meet new friends, and rivals. Truth reveals, battles, fun, humour, tragedy and more! Do read this if you know me. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Festiwheelshipping, toughshippng.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Jasmine

Hi guys! I'm not dead yet it just that I was waiting for more reviews on my Pokemon Truth or Dare, so I started a new thing named Pokemon Academy School!  
Here are the characters:

Main Characters:

Ash

Misty

May

Drew

Harley

Solidad

Dawn

Paul

Iris

Cilon

N

Hilda/White/Touko

Jasmine (Fake)  
Antonia (Fake)

Zap (Fake)

Lizzy (Fake)

Rivals:

Brianna

Brendan

Trip

Lily

Crystal

Burgendy

Cheren

Normal POV:

"Wow!" Ash ketchum from pallet town just got a message that he was invited to come to the Pokemon Academy School in the Unova region. He had invited bunch of friends and the friends also invited the others. Not knowing what is going to happen, As waited for his friends to come.

"Ash!" A voice called behind his back as he turned around, he came face to face with none other than his long friend Misty. "Mist!" "How many times do I have to tell you not to call my name Mist!" Misty screamed in his faced as Pikachu shocked a thunderbolt at Misty's face.

A brunette walked in from the forest not happy as a green hair boy walked behind her, keep on saying something like she'll get lost. The brunette spotted Misty chasing Ash around Pikachu, once Misty spotted the brunette she ran towards the brunette and slammed her to the ground, while hugging her. "MAY!" Misty screamed into the brunette girls year while trying to stand up. "Ow… Misty, you did not have to scream into my year!" May complained as the boy behind May started getting impatient. "Hi I'm…" The boy was about to tell Misty when May cut him off "his name is Grasshead." Ignoring his glares. "His Drew." ash introduced the right name before May stucked his tongue at Drew.

A blunette(I don't care this is just a way to caller easier!") walked out the forest shouting at a purpled hair boy annoyed of her. "Hi I'm Dawn this here is Paul….." Dawn told them while glaring at the innocent Paul. "She meant troublesome" Ignoring her glare and waited for them while waiting

for them to get in the school.

"Cilon come on! We don;'t want to be late!" A voice came out of the forest as a girl and a green haired male walked out (A lot walking out so just bear with me pls.)of the forest. "Hi Cilon and Iris!" Ash shouted at them while Cilon waved Iris muttered something under his breath.

They all headed inside as they did not notice a mysterious girl was watching them as she ran of into the school.

Everyone headed to find their dorm but as they passed past the principle's office, they heard a noise that they did not even think about they heard. They thought there were quietness but now, there were argument about them! They stayed there for awhile but soon noticed something. "That kid named Ash brought in a bunch of friends that were not supposed to come! I knew that you shouldn't have told him that he is allowed to bring in some friends…" A female voice shouted before a male voice interrupted. "I know but the Pokemon Academy School is all about friends and interacting with Pokemon and the more the better!" "But then…" "Jasmine you have to calm dome but I sent you to check on Ash so we could make sure if he gets here safety!

As soon as Ash heard all, he couldn't stand it, he ran into to the principle's office as Jasmine and the principle's office which was Cynthia. Jasmine was not surprised and glared at Ash, before turned and walked out of the office bumping Ash and not even caring. Cynthia instantly apologies to Ash "Sorry, for that, Jasmine is the top student in the school and she had never been beat before. So we are trying to improve her." Cynthia told them and told them where their dorms and they all went to find their dorms. As they walked they found non other than N and Hilda cleaning their dorms, as N spotted them he realised that something is wrong "Hey Ash! Something wrong?" "Yes, there is,look there was this girl named Jasmine, she was mad with me that I bought all of my friends and and she got in a fight with Cynthia." As N heard the word 'Jasmine', He sighed as Jasmine was non other than her sister. as ash heard that he ears perked up "When I came, my sister was also mad that I bought some friends. I rarely see her smile because of her past…" He was about to say finish as the door opened, Jasmine walked inside and got her katana and walked out, everybody now know what N meant as Jasmine did not smile. As they all went to explore, they found many rooms locked with cards needed.

Hi guys! Sorry if it is short but I wanted to have a short opening so save the best for last! The next one is when they make Jasmine smile so stay tune! 


	2. Chapter 2- Jasmine's Secret

**Me: Hi guys! There are so many mistakes last time and I kind of regretted it. So here****'****s a new chapter.**

**Drew: LOLOLOL**

**Me: *Punch Drew****'****s head* I do not own Pokemon and the characters!**

**Drew: Ow****…****.**

**Me: Guys this is going to be a long chapter!**

**Drew: Maybe****…****..**

Normal POV:

It was lunch time and the gang was starving, most of them had bought their own lunch so they had to share with the ones who don't. May and Ash was not to happy about that. After lunch, everybody went to their respective dorms. It was a boy and girl dorm rules.(That means girl is in a room and boys are in another.) But the girls were surprised went they saw who were with them.

Girls: May Misty Dawn Iris Hilda Jasmine Antonia

Boys: Ash Drew Paul Cilon N Zap

Jasmine's POV (I'm sorry if it is OOC):

I was behind the gang. I looked at the list, not happy that I was with the girls and my brother's friend.

"Looks like I had to spent the rest of the year with you girls." I said as they all turned to face me, I glared at them before I started walking away.

"Hey! You got some nerves! How about a battle with me!" Ash yelled at me, and I stopped.

"A battle with her? She is so strong she will crush him!" I heard people saying that.

"Yeah! He will regretted it!" Another people said.

"It is just a waste of time!" Another guy said.

"Fine then, I will have a battle with you, meet me at the battlefield later. and good luck, you will need it." I told him, before walking away.

Ash's POV:

"Ash! What are you doing! Cynthia said that she was not beaten before!" Misty told me.

"I know! So I want to prove them all wrong.

I went to find the battlefield, but I can't find it, as we went around the corner, pikachu suddenly ran to somewhere.

"Pikachu! Where are you going!" I yelled, trying to keep up with him. Man my buddy is fast!

"Pi Pika Chu!(I smell food!)" He cried, and of course, I don't understand.

Finally! Pikachu stopped, but I was not really happy as he brought me straight away to Jasmine and the battlefield. Its not that I'm not happy that I made it, it was because what she said to me!

"Looks like you need your pokemon to bring you to where you need." She said as she gave Pikachu something to eat.

"Hey! Don't give Pikachu bad stuff!" I shouted, pulling Pikachu away.

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at me, and then happily went to Jasmine and ate the last of it.

"Okay," She said standing up, "let's start the battle." She walked over to the battlefield and then stood on a side of the battlefield. My friends were watching me, I had no idea when they arrive as I was more focused on the battle.

"Pikachu! Let's go" I shouted as Pikachu went from my shoulder to the battlefield.

"Eevee! Do your best!" She shouted as she threw a pokeball which let out a white eevee!

"Cilon! Why is Jasmine's eevee white!" Iris asked Cilon after seeing her eevee.

"Well, Jasmine's eevee is special as her eevee is a shiny!" Cilon told her.

"I raised my eevee to a high level, so it's hard for you to win." She told me.

"My Pikachu is strong too! Pikachu start of with quick attack!" I yelled still angry with Jasmine. "Pika! (Okay)"

"Eevee! Use attract!" Jasmine commanded as Eevee send some hearts to pikachu, which stopped, but it did not got affected.

"Ha! Your plan didn't work!" I told her.

"Is that true?" She told me.

"Never mind! alright Pikachu use…. wait!" I looked around, eevee is gone! "Pika!(Huh!..")" Pikachu was confused and so am I!

Jasmine smirked "Alright eevee go!" _"__Wait What! What do she mean!__"_ I thought. Suddendly the land beneath the ground broke, and eevee came out "When did it use dig!" I yelled.

Pikachu fell and fainted. My friends were surprised as well as me!

"Eevee you did a great job, have some pokepuffs." Jasmine said while congratulating eevee. I looked and her, nope she's not smiling. I picked up pikachu and went to Jasmine.

"Congratulation Jasmine, do you know where is the pokemon centre." I asked worriedly.

"You don't need nurse joy right now." She told me. What dose she mean! Pikachu is hurt. I was about to say something as Jasmine got out a super potion. She spray it on Pikachu and then gave him a oran berry before she walked away.

"You want to know why Pikachu lost?" I looked up, "It was because you guys were distracted and got confused. I took the chance to attack and you didn't notice." She had turned around the corner. I Iooked bag down at pikachu, who was asleep.

"She was right one thing Ash," I turned to face Paul, "you were too determined."

"What did you say!" I said, angry about it.

"Guys can you calm down?" N suddenly spoke up, we all turned to him. "I wanted to try and make my sis laugh as I felt bad for her. something happened in the past and I want to know, but however when I asked her, she always scold me and then walk away not telling me anything." I felt bad for him.

"How about we help you out!" I said as N nodded his head in agreement.

Jasmine's POV:

I walked to the halls, having my mind on the day I started losing trust on people.

(flashback start)

I was at home, getting whipped again, my 1st father went to jail and my mother was whipping me. I had enough as she stopped, I went up stairs and nursed myself. I went to pack my things and slowly made out, everyday I got whipped. I never thought of them being my real parent as I knew they lied to me as I heard them talking about me, as a orphan… My real mom died and my father… I don't know. The only thing that I remembered was seeing a yellow, white and grey.

I made to a town with lots of bullies and I got bullied there. I started being scared and went into a nearby forest, I cried as I felt like there was no place like home, I felt a nudge as I found a eevee looking at me. She was so cute. I carried her back as someone gave me a pokeball. I captured her, and we stared training. We eventually became so strong that we scared all the bullies away. I was treated lika a princess and I was proud of myself, but not to proud as memories of the past still stay in my brain.

Soon it all changed, a rich, friendly family came by and took me as their child, I met anthea and concordia and soon, I met N. N was the same thing that happened to me. But I took him and he became my brother. But my happiness soon need to end.

My father and mother eventually disappeared and I know someone killed him. They gave me a necklace before I last saw them. The necklace was very special to me, but more of that later. Ghetsis, the leader of team plasma had persuade N that he was his father.I knew immediately he was wrong. I was treated like a bad trainer with a poor pokemon. I was whipped again and before, N thought it was nothing so he did not stop ghetsis. I was angry, and one day, I decide to tell him, I yelled at ghetsis, and in the end the burned my arm and there were scars all over there. He sent me away on a plane.

The plane however crashed and I was lucky to survive it, but then, another family took me in, and they also whipped me, I called officer jenny, who came and arrest these people, they forgot about me and I was left alone, I travelled and turn older, I was only 7 that time so I head out with eevee. We battled trainers and earned money to buy pokeballs. I used them to catch eevees and evolve them, soon, I got all the eeveelution. I was happy, but not so, I went back to were Ghetsis and N was, but I found no one, just fire and dust. I was terrified as I thought N was dead, but no. Soon I learnt that my necklace, it contains a keystone and a signal pearl witch my 2nd father gave me a ton of signal pearls. I put the signal pearl on every legendary I met and caught reshiram, diacie and xerneus. I remember staying at Zap and Antonia's house for shelter for week. But soon I caught kyurem too and gave reshiram too my brother and of course, that's when I found them.

(Flashback end)

I was in front of my dorm as I opened the door, i felt like trowing up. The room was decorated with yellow and green, i gritted my teeth as I knew who did it. N. The boys were wearing girl bathsuits! I was going out as N stopped me. "Sis, just stay please!" He gave me a puppy eye look and I growled before making my way to a wall and leaning against it.

They were telling jokes forever! And non of them worked on me. I close my eyes to wish they could stop.

Dawn's POV:

We looked at Jasmine who she taught was sleeping! 

"This is ridiculous! I'm not doing this!" Paul yelled as I tried to comfort him.

"Pls just for N!" "NO!"

Jasmine's POV:

They started arguing. I opened one eye took a look and stared at them. Everyone was arguing. Dawn was arguing with Paul, Drew was arguing with May, Ash was arguing with Misty and N, Hilda, Iris and Cilon was just watching thm.

N's POV:

I was trying to make them stop,then I heard a giggle. Who was giggling right now! I looked around and spotted my sister. She was laughing. Wait! She was Laughing! I nudged my friends and everyone stopped arguing and looked and Jasmine.

Jasmine's POV:

Yeah I was laughing. I just laugh while seeing argument that are fake, they are just funny.

A weird obsession i know.

"Jasmine!" I stopped laughing, I looked up to see May. "You're laughing." I smiled at them and them gave them each a bag and then walked out.

"I do laugh you know." I told them before walking off.

**Thanks** **for reading it guys!**


	3. Chapter 3- Truth, Ball and Prank!

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Paul: What do you want!**

**Me: nothing, just showing you a new chapter! Want to hear?**

**Paul: Fine!**

**Dawn: Paulie! Stop being rude pls!**

**Paul: No.**

**Me: I love Jasmine!**

Jasmine's POV:

I opened the door to my room that me and my friends and I found my roommates in their pyjamas and they are pretty cute!

Dawn was in her piplup pyjamas, with little piplup heads on a blue bubbly background, May's pyjamas was a torchic one with fiery background, Misty's were a bunch of water pokemon's head and dark blue background, Iris one was cute as it has lots of dragon pokemon flying around, Hilda was wearing a light pink nightgown and Antonia's is a very simple one, she was wearing a light blue one with beautiful swirly patterns. (She love ice types.) And I changed into my pokeball pyjamas.

"Hey! Jasmine! Where are you sleeping!" I looked, she's right, there are 7 of us, and there were only 6 beds! I thought then I remembered! The boys room had 6 of them and there were 7 beds! So one of us will have to sleep with them! Nice!

"Looks like one of you will go and sleep with your boyfriend!" I said cheerfully as they blushed. I love romantic things! "Hey! What about you!" Misty said, not happy at all. I blushed, well Zap is not my boyfriend. He like me but I don't like him. He's troublesome and annoying!

We headed to the Boy's room and when we went it, we totally regretted well Misty forgot to knock the door so where are we…..Oh yeah, the boys well….. they are wearing their boxers. Dawn blushed as red as one of Drew's roses, Misty ran, May hid behind a wall, Hilda almost fainted, Antonia laughed and me well… banging my head on the door.

The boys well, were surprised as we surprised them as their talking about us and they blushed more than Dawn. N smirked at them as he was the only one not wear boxers.

"Um…. What do you one? You wouldn't just come here just to look at us in our boxers right?" Drew asked, I wanted to vomit, so I ran to the bathroom and vomited there instead.

"Well our room only have 6 beds and there are 7 of us so we decided to one of us to sleep here" Hilda explained.

"Definitely not Snorlax" Drew commented as May questioned "Who is Snorlax?" She asked as Drew scolded May "It's you airhead!" "My name is May! M-A-Y!" May pouted as Drew just ignored it.

Soon there were arguments and in the end, we switched places. Girls go to boys and Boys go to Girls.

May's POV

We woke up and found that we only had 20 minutes before we are all late. i hurried and found Jasmine and Antonia not here. (Probably woke up early and went to do some stuff.)

We all tried to wake up Dawn, but of course, no luck, she was dreaming of princesses and beauty and did I mentioned that she sleep talks. 15 minutes left, we all dressed up and found Dawn awaking as Hilda, Iris and Misty went for their classes already. We all had the same classes together which is good so I can hang out with the girls more.(The boys are in too.)

I waited for Dawn as I applied a little mascara and lip gloss as Dawn came out wearing blush, mascara and lipstick. We headed to class straight away as we were had only 5 minutes to make to the class.

We reached the class and I sat next to Misty and Dawn sat next to Hilda. Antonia sat with Iris and Jasmine went to sit alone, listening to music as she wrote something and threw otto me, it says:

_I already know where the boy will sit! Want to bet?_

I looked at it before I wrote:

___Sure! 50 bucks!_

I threw it across my table and landed on Jasmine. Jasmine wrote something down and then threw it back:

_Drew is going to sit beside you._

_Ash is going to sit beside Misty._

_Paul is going to sit behind Dawn._

_My brother is going to sit beside Hilda._

_Cilon is going to sit beside Iris._

_And Zap is going to sit beside me! For Arceus Sake!_

I looked at it, why will Drew sit beside me! I looked up and saw Drew coming over to sit beside Me, Ash going over to Misty, Paul sitting behing Dawn, N sitting beside Hilda, Cilon sitting beside Iris and Zap going over to Jasmine. Wow she did that!

I looked, and saw her sticking a tongue at me! I wanted to pass the message, but the teacher came in

"Hi class, my name is Brock Stone, I am you science teacher and you can call me Brock." He Said

Later, we spent the whole time doing science projects and i hate it!

After then, it was break time and Ash insisted Jasmine to have a another battle with him.

Jasmine's POV:

What! He wanted to battle me again, he looks determent so I gave in and battled him, he will be using Pikachu again. I will be using be best friend.

"Sylveon! Try your best!" I said, releasing by star.

"Pikachu! Iron tail!" Ash said, as pikachu's tail turn into steel and headed towards Sylveon.

"Sylveon! Dodge and use attract!" Sylveon dogged the attack gracefully and showered a bunch of pink hearts at Pikachu, and attract immediately worked and Pikachu fall in love with Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Snap out of it!" Ash yelled but Pikachu didn't listen.

"Sylveon, finish up with moonblast!" I yelled, Sylveon fired a pink ball and hit Pikachu as Pikachu fainted. Looks like I will have to reveal a truth.

Ash's POV:

I was devastated, I lost again! I kneeled down beside Pikachu as I gently picked him up. Jasmine walked over holding the super potion and an oran berry, she healed pikachu.

"You might not defeat me for a while," She said. I was confused, Might not defeat her? For a While? What does it mean? "I am able to bet Cynthia you know!" She exclaimed! What! SHE CAN BEAT CYNTHIA! I had no idea!

"Then what do you mean that I might not beat you for a while?" "I know when I saw you first battle, you have potential, you are great, and if you work harder, you will eventually beat me." She said. She complemented me!

She walked away as I stared at her. "You know, she is one awesome trainer Ash, and I also agree with her, you will eventually beat her." Misty told me.

Hilda's POV:

It was English! Ya! I love it, its my favourite subject as its easy. I waited as our teacher finally come in. Me and N had be talking about his sister, and so are the rest of the gang.(Well except for Jasmine. Why would she talk about herself!? I mean its not her type.) "Good morning everyone, I am you English teacher Ms Roxanne. There will be a ball tomorrow and you must choose you partner to dance with. I will give you the whole time." She said. I chosen N and Iris chosen Cilon. Well the other girls had no idea.

Drew's POV:

I wanted to be with May but I had no idea how to. I turned and found Zap asking Jasmine to dance with her for a million times until she said yes. How did he get confident to do this! I was thinking as a Brianna walked over to me.

" , can you pls be my partner for the ball?" She pleaded. Ugh! I don't want to! "Sorry, I already got somebody on my mind." I said as I stood up and walked out. Apparently, Jasmine saw me and followed me outside, ignoring Zap's questions.

I walked out as I punched the wall that was beside me. "How am I going to ask May to be my partner!" I yelled and as Jasmine heard me, he stepped up and said "Go on and ask, or right now say it to me and practise, when you go back, go and tell it to her." That was a great idea! Why didn't I think of It!

"May, Um… C-can you be m-my pa-partner?"

"Again!"

**(I skipped it as I'm lazy, Seriously tired!)**

"May, can you be my partner?"

"Yes and go and tell may before somebody takes her!"

"Yes" I thanked her before striding back to the classroom,when I got there, I saw Brendan wanting to be May's partner. No! I rushed in and asked May just as she was about to answer his question.

"May, Can you be my partner for the ball!" I said quickly, she stared into my emerald eyes, she gave a nod and smiled, I smiled at her, before taking a seat beside her.

I looked around and found Dawn finally forced Paul to be her partner, Misty andAsh discussing about the ball, Antonia with a boy named Dan and finally, Zap managed to persuade Jasmine to be his partner and Jasmine was like muttering something like killing him after the ball.

Jasmine's POV (Just love her!):

It was lunch time as we headed to the cafeteria at the pokemon centre to get some lunch. Ash and May ordered almost Everything! Just hope me and Drew have enough money to pay for all the food. Eventually, Drew got bored and Drew took some potatoes and threw it at Ash, who was stuffing his face with food and the potatoes nearly chocked him. Ash got angry and threw a bowl of salad at Drew's face as Drew threw an apple and accidentally hits May's face. "Food FIght!" She shouted as she threw a banana and landed on me. I got angry and threw a bunch of food as the others join in. I got only a little food covered on me as I used my katana to cut the things. We soon get punished and had to clean up the cafeteria and Drew and Ash are busying arguing on whose fault.

After cleaning up, we went back to Pokemon Academy School as we went to our locker to put things and take stuff out. Then we head towards Art class and I was excited as I love art. Soon, our teacher, Mr. Tracey teach us to draw our name in different ways and I did it before anyone else finish so I headed back to my dorm and sat on the couches until my friends come back. Soon every one came back and Cilon made us lunch, it was soooo good. And May and Ash ate 10 plates before saying they are full! I ate my lunch while texting my best friend Lizzy, who was going to come to Pokemon Academy School a few months later before the next year.

The boy went to their room and N was still teasing them about what happened last night and the girls went to their room andI was last as I was too focused on my game. After we changed, this time I was wearing my long sleeved magenta nightgown, we had a midnight snack and played some games. We even peeked inside the buys room and we saw they are fast asleep so we crept in, and had fun with the boys. I handed them markers and we drew pictures on their face, May even want a picture so she could post on pokegram. (Pokemon version of Instagram.)

The Next Morning:

May's POV:

It was Saturday, we girls woke up first, of course, I already posted all the pictures on Pokegram. We girls wanted to wake up early to see the boys e=reactions and I am going to post them on Pokegram too!

"TROUBLESOME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!" I voice roared at the Boys room. We all laughed as all the boys walked out and I took a picture of all of them and post the picture on pokegram.

Drew face had scribbled all over them and I drew a butt with a rose coming out.

Paul had love hearts all over him and dawn put some makeup all over him. Pale pink lipstick, mascara and red blush.

Ash hair had been curled and because of the spicy hair, now he looked so funny! Misty putted some pokemon stickers on him and coloured his note red.

Cilon's one was not that bad, he had green all over his face and red scribbled on him.

N's one had butterflies and flowers of him and a stick man with a crown on it.

Zap's was the funniest as Jasmine hated him so much. Glitters, makeup, drawings, stickers, paint, photos and even perfume was put on him!

We all helped the boys to get rid of it as we planned for the ball tonight.


	4. Chapter 4- Trouble!

**Me: Hi Guys!**

**Paul: Why am I always in this part and what do you want!**

**Me: This ****Might**** be the last time and I got some thing to do in this **

**Pokemon academy chapter.**

**Paul: Yes! Wait… what! What does it means ****might****?**

**Me: IDK. And by the way, it was an idea of Dawn and the other girls **

**break up with you and the other boys. And I thought you will hate it as I love making you angry. And also you and Dawn are boyfriends and girlfriends!**

**Paul: I am not Dawn's boyfriend! **

**Dawn: Huh!? I thought we went for a date last week. And I also agreed to be your girlfriend!**

**Me: Nice try Paul!****  
**

**Paul: *Whispers*I will kill you Sylvia!**

**Me: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

Misty's POV:

We designed our dress as Jasmine and Cilon designed our dress and tuxedo. Mine was a strapless cerulean blue dress. It went down to my knees and had diamond sewed on the top. Did I mentioned that Jasmine and Drew are both rich?

Anyway, May's dress had a red top and a white bottom. She wore a black sash with a pink bow. Drew kept saying that she looked like a giant pokeball.

Iris had a dark green one-strapped dress which go all the way down to her ankles. Her dress had a lot of glitter on it and she had a purple sash on her waist.

Hilda's one was a beautiful chocolate top and it slowly become orange and then yellow! She had a blue ribbon tied to her waist.

Dawn's one had a beautiful pinkish red colour and she had a sparkling green sash one her waist. Antonia's had a very light blue dress and had diamonds attached to her. She love amaura and she had a orange sash.

Jasmine's was a magenta dress with sparkling diamonds on the top. She had her hair lose so her bangs are covering one of her eye. Like Cynthia! Now for the boys, we pushed them in the changing room and when they come out, they look so funny!

Ash had a yellow bow tie and had a red tuxedo.

Drew had a black tuxedo and had a green bow ties that is the same colour as his hair.

Paul had a dark purple tuxedo and had a black bow tie.

Cilon had a green tuxedo and had a red bow tie.

N had a white tie and had a silver tuxedo.

Zap had a light blue tie and had a black tuxedo.

We all took one look before bursting out laughing. Drew scowled at may.

"Giant poke ball…" He look at the mirror and chuckled a little.

May's POV:

At the ball, we all had a wonderful time (Except for Jasmine!) They boys even asked as to be their girlfriends and of course, Jasmine rejected it. They said they wanted to give a present to their spacial girl before we girls, went to a bathroom and reapplied our make up. As we headed back, we saw a crowd gathering.

"What's going on there!" I asked. "Were about to find out!" Antonia said, as we made our way to the front. We all became horrified! (Except for Jasmine, who was back in the bathroom still.)

Ash was cuddling Annabel!

Drew was cuddling Brianna!

Paul was cuddling Ursula!

Cilon was cuddling Burgendy!

N was cuddling a girl named Crystal!

Zap was cuddling a girl named Lily!

Misty gasped, I resisted the urge to cry, Dawn was already crying, Iris was burning red, Hilda was clutching her poke ball that contained a legendary, and Antonia was astonished that her brother was in love with another girl. On the other girls' neck was a necklace. I guess that was the presents. Jasmine walked in as we ran out of the school hall, crying. I didn't see the rest. I was only heartbroken.

Misty's POV:

We were back in our dorm crying and Jasmine was locked outside and so is Antonia, who went and explained what happened. The next day was a holiday. Not good.

Ash's POV:

We can't believe it! The girls misunderstood us! It was Annabel and the others who just came and starts cuddling us and thought the present was for them and wore it! I bet it was a plan to break us apart! I took misty to a private room so we could talk.

"Misty! I'm sorry! It was-," I explained, before Misty slapped me!

"We are breaking up!" She yelled, before running out the door, I was going to chase her, but a hand grabbed, I turned to find Jasmine glaring at me with her blue eyes, hold on a sec, her eyes were purple now! I was going to say something before she covered by mouth and pulled my ear before everything blacked out.

Drew's POV:

That Brianna! She took my present that I was going to give to May! I walked into her dorm and found her only, the others were probably with their boyfriends. I walked up to her and tried to say "May! I-," I was cut off, she slapped me! "Were done! She said, stomping out the door. I followed her, but Antonia grabbed me before everything was blacked out.

Paul's POV:

Ursula! I hate that girl, I don't even know her! Troublesome was the only girl I like! I brought her into a green house, before she slapped me! 

"TROUBLESOME! I LIKE YOU OKAY!" I yelled, great start Paul I thought.

"YOU HEARTLESS JERK! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO URSULA! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY MY NAME RIGHT!" She screamed on top if her lungs, before running back inside. I walked out, before somebody blacked me out.

Cilon's POV:

"Sorry Iris! You have better taste then burgundy-," I said before she kicked me, I looked at her, she had cried so much and now, she look like a chilli.

"GreenHEAD!" She yelled, I looked at her, she stomped out of the kitchen. Yes I brought her to a kitchen. I walked out, only finding Antonia leaning against a wall, she then did another kick at me and then I blacked out.

N's POV:

"Hilda! I told you that I only love you-," I said before she slapped me.

"You told me you hate Crystal! Now I realise that it was all a lie!" She yelled, running out the boys room. I chased after her, before almost bumping into my sis.

"Sis, did you see-, Sis you're angry right!" I said, asI slowly backed away as I noticed her purple eyes, blue plus red equal to purple. She stepped closer to me when I stepped back and I was about to say something before she muttered "Sorry little brother," She said, and I blacked out.

Zap's POV:

I was looking around for Jasmine, Antonia must had told her, and she must be crying! (Crazy, Jasmine doesn't even care about him!) I found Antonia, I was about to ask her if she spotted Jasmine, before she started pulling my ear.

Jasmine's POV:

I was on a couch, holding a cup of hot chocolate with a bunch of whips on my other hand. Me and Antonia had gathered all the boys and I had tied them on chairs, right now they are still not waken up. I had texted the girls to come.I was thinking about something when Antonia came in with Zap who was yowling in pain.

"Hey! I will tell mom and then-, Jasmine! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." He said.

"You hurt Antonia's feelings, not mine." I said coldly, not making any eye contacts to him. Antonia had tied him on a chair, as the others start waking up.

"Ow… My head hurts, wait… why am I tied to a chair." Drew asked, looking around. I opened my eyes, to reveal that I had purple eyes.

"Jasmine.. why are your eyes purple! I thought they are blue!" Ash asked, before my little brother explained "My sis when she gets angry, her eyes will turn purple! And-," N was cut off as everybody hear crying sounds coming down the hallway, the girls had arrived. Dawn was mostly crying, as they all saw the boys they gasped.

"I did it. Revenge?" I asked, walking towards them and holding out a bunch of whips. May and Dawn nodded, they took one and headed to Paul and Drew.

"Drew, Paul, nice know ya!" Antonia said cheerfully for some reason, as May and Dawn starts whipping them for about 10 times. The two boys were covered with bruises and blood was kinda over them.

I took pity of them and took the whips out of their hands and took a picture of them and send it to the 'new girlfriends'. "Sis, who are you sending the picture to!" N asked. And I replied, "To your new girlfriends my dearest little brother." The boys groaned as the door smashed open.

"Mr. Drew!" "Paulie!" "Ashy!" "N darling!" "Cilly!" "Zappy!" Arceus!

Do they have to come at once! The girls started to cry again as the other girls went to their specific love. I rather see the others…" I said, as the stealing gang (I will just call them that) glared at my friends.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Brianna yelled. "YA!" The other girls agreed. They charged at the girls but I blocked them before their feet began to rose, and so are the boys that are tied to the chair. They looked down to find me, using my espeon's psychic to lift them up.

"Jasmine! Let us down!" Cilon yelled, I didn't care, I just went to my seat and start to drink my hot chocolate. "NO AS WHY SHOULD I! YOU ALL ARE A COUPLE AND COUPLES DO THINGS TOGETHER!" I yelled at them. Everyone was scared as they didn't see my dark and scary side before.

"Can't we be together on the floor" Paul yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO, BEING ON THE AIR IS MORE ROMANTIC ISN'T IT AND YOU BETTER SAY YOUR SORRIES OR ELSE I WILL CALL ARCEUS TO DO BAD THINGS TO YOU!." I yelled at them. I know this is kind toutureus but I don't care, I only care for my friends and I do not care about me, If I had to scarify for my friends, I will. They soon started saying sorries until there was only Drew and Paul up with the stealing gang. "May! I'm sorry!" "Dawn I'm sorry!"

Normal POV:

Finally, after a few hours, they finally are allowed down, and the girl went to their respective ex-boyfriends and untied them as I sent the stealing gang out and locked the doors behind. May and Dawn treated Drew's and Paul's scars and bruises. The others just hugged, well except for Zap who was just staring at the couples and Jasmine who had blue coloured yes now and was still drinking her hot chocolate while texting Lizzy. Probably also had sent the picture to her.

Soon, the whole truth was revealed that the stealing gang was in love with the boys and are hatching plans to get them. After realising the truth, Jasmine gave the couple new necklaces which are more valuable.

Drew's POV:

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what happened last evening.

Flashback starts:

We were waiting for the girls as the stealing gang walked in. They put their hands around us and took our hands an put around them. I stared into Brianna's eyes, I hate her! Then they took boxes and wore the necklace and shouted "Drew's in love in ME!" They all shouted as a crowd formed around us and the girls came in.

FlashBack end.

I was happy that everything turns out right and so are the boys, we are wearing boxes again except for N, who we found out that he doesn't own any boxers. We all are trying to help Zap win over Jasmine so we could all have a couple. Tomorrow, there will be a tournament.

Normal POV:

The next morning, everybody headed to the tournament area. Jasmine had signed them up already so they need to get to the stadium. Ash was up against Drew first.

"This will be a one on one battle, infect, every battle will be one on one. If both trainers are ready, the battle will begin!" The referee said.

"Roselia, Let's Go!" Drew said.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

**(Skipping all the battles. Ash won the whole thing and get to challenge Jasmine again!)**

"Ash, this time, I will use my weakest okay?" Jasmine asked, Ash nodded in agreement.

"Milotic, do your best!" Jasmine said. "I will choose Pikachu!"

"Pika! Pikachu! (I will crush you!)"

"Milo! Milo! (No you won't!)"

"Pikachu! Finish it with electroball now!"

"Oh no you don't, Milotic! Use ice beam to counter!"

"_**The two moves collide as they seems to have the same power!"**_

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

"Pika! (Yes sir)"

"Milo! (Ahhh!)

"_**Pikachu scored a direct hit, if pikachu used a another iron tail! I maybe over!"**_

"Milotic stay strong and use dragon tail!"

"Bad move!"

"I know!"

"_**Oh no! Pikachu's ability static is taking place and Milotic is now paralysed!"**_

"Pikachu! Finish up with Iron tail!"

"Pika! (You're Done!)"

"_**Is this the end of the battle?"**_

The smoke cleared and Milotic was there, looking at pikachu with confident in her eyes!

"_**What's this, Milotic has not fainted yet! What's going on!"**_

"Can somebody tell me whats going on?" Ash asked his friends and then Cilon suddenly noticed something!

"I know! It must be Jasmine's Milotic ability Marvel Scale!" Cilon exclaimed

"Marvel Scale?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Marvel scale. The Marvel Scale ability allows Milotic to have more defence and since Iron tail is a physical attack, it did less damage this time!" CIlon told him.

"Milotic iron tail!"

"Pikachu conter it with your iron tail!"

"_**Wow! The two moves collided! Who will survive?!"**_

"Both Milotic and Pikachu are unable to battle, so this battle is tie!"

"PIkachu, you okay?"

"Pika. (Kinda)"

"Milotic, you did a great job, now take a nice rest."

"That was a nice battle Ash, you and pikachu was kind of of the guard." Jasmine said, walking over to me. "Lets go back and take a long rest too. Its late too!" I agree with her as he together headed back to our dorms.

**Me: That's All!**


	5. Chapter 5- Dark energy! Part 1

**Me: Thanks Reggie! *Hangs up phone***

**Paul: Why are you calling reggie?**

**Me: Have an idea for your mom so I could write it in this story.**

**Paul: What do you know?**

**Me: I know that your mom always whip you with her belt and sometimes whip you with a steel belt.**

**Paul: NOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T WRITE IT IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

Paul's POV:

"Arceus!" I said as the sunlight shone on me. I didn't wanted to wake up as today was a holiday. Thanks to Jasmine who almost asked Cynthia to have another holiday. Well I'm staying in my dorm, Dawn, May and Antonia went shopping, probably coming back with 11 bags on each of their hands. Ash, Cilon and Drew went training. Zap went to study how to make Jasmine his girlfriend. N and Hilda went to train with Ash and the others also. Misty went swimming and Iris went to an newly opened amusement park. Jasmine, I had no idea where she went, she usually just go around the school and make sure everything is alright but today I can't find her and Cynthia said that she went to do some secret business.

Well I just want to stay at home and sleep but as I was about to do that, Reggie called me on Skype!

"What do you want Reggie." I asked very sleepily as I slept late last night. About 3 a.m. I remember.

"Paul! Get out the school now if you want to live!" He yelled. "Why! Troublesome invited me and if she came back not finding me, she's going to kill me!" "Oh! Paul has a girlfriend?" Reggie teased me. I growled as he put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I am going to hang up!" I yelled as I moved my mouse to the hang up button. "No! Mom broke out of prison and now is finding you!" He said as I stop right on my tracks. "What do I do?" I asked as suddenly, he hanged up the call. I panicked, I can't tell Troublesome and I can't leave here without Troublesome's permission. I changed my clothes and ran to find Ash and the others. They should keep me safe, for a while.

Ash's POV:

I was walking to the arena as I know. We are still not training! Its been 1 hour and we had not done that, we were arguing about where should we go and practise. Drew recommend the battle field and I recommend the arena. Jasmine told me I can practise inside but I can't make a mess. In the end, we got in an argument and I won! With the help of N and Hilda.

"Ash!" I heard a shout as I turned to find Paul running towards us, I had no idea why as I didn't see him running before.

"Hey Paul. Why are you running? I don't often see you run before? Are you having some kind of workout?" I asked as Paul stopped. Panting, he shouted "Shut up! I just want some practise!" He walked into the arena but faster than when he usually. 'Something is definitely wrong.' I thought as we all followed him.

After a few hours of training, I noticed that Paul was not concentrating much, sometimes he did not notice there was a move coming and in the end, hitting his Pokemon. When he is spectating, he refuse to sit alone and always not paying attention. So I decided to get the answer out of him.

When it was his turn, I blocked the way so he can't move.

"Paul! What's going on in your mind!" I yelled, Paul looked scared for a moment.

Paul's POV:

"Paul! What's going on in your mind!" Ash yelled at me, I looked at him, and suddenly an image flashed in my mind. It was the image of my alcoholic mom. I was terrified as I took a step back, tripping in the end. I looked up and saw Ash looking at me.

"Paul? You okay?" He asked. I shook my head to get rid of the confusion. "Yes." I said as I walked past him and down to the battlefield. Everybody came back accept for Jasmine. They watch me battle Drew and I lost so quickly! My mind was on my mother as she could come any moment! And I was not surprised that Dawn, May and Antonia did came back with each of them carrying 11 bags. I looked around not finding Jasmine anywhere. If I need protection, she will be the one.

Suddenly, something hit me as I hit the wall right on the other side! I rubbed my head and looked to find my mom aiming her knife along Dawn's neck. Everybody was horrified to see the incident Dawn was facing.

"Paul! You want your girlfriend to live? Then come home with me now!" She yelled, I have no choice but to agree with her. She pushed Dawn down as I went on check on her. "BITCH!" I yelled but end up getting slapped by the whip.

"Don't you all dare to come close!" She yelled at my friends as an steel whip hit me as I blacked out.

Dawn's POV:

I screamed as everyone covered their ears. His mom was so evil! Blood was coming out and I can't help it! Another hit would be over! His mom kept on whipping him with the normal whip and I can't help! If I take a step, Paul might loss his life!

Suddenly, she raised her steel whip and whipped Paul with it! How dare she did not make her promise! I looked around and saw Ash taking a step forward but stopped.

I squeezed my eyes closed as I don't want to see it.

Nothing. I opened my eyes, hoping to see it was not real. But I saw Paul, lying down as Jasmine was there, using her wrist to stop the steel whip! "Dawn! Take Paul to the hospital right now!" Jasmine yelled. I didn't move. Jasmine growled and low swept Paul's mom as she fall over. She quickly twisted her arm and took out a handcuff and handcuffed her. She ran over to Paul and checked his pulse.

She didn't say anything and called out a aurous, she signaled it as Aurous used a psychic and lifted Paul up, she ran as Aurous followed her. We followed them and end up in a hospital. When we got there, we were slow just because of Ash, Jasmine was sitting on a chair, outside the operation room.

"How's Paul?" I asked. Jasmine pointed to the injection sign on top of the door. I looked, the sign is glowing. Looks like the operation is not done yet.

"Jasmine? Where were you?" Zap asked. "The forest." She said as the operation door opened, the doctor came out as I ran to him.

"How's Paul!" I asked, I was very scared as he was kind of my friend. "He will be fine." He said as I signed in relief. "Thanks Arceus." I breathed as Jasmine gave me an 'of course' look. I don't get it, what does it mean? Do she have a relationship with Arceus?

I was about to ask her as the door opened. Paul came out and was moved to a normal room. I was outside looking into the window. Once the nurses are done, I went in and sat next to Paul immediately. He look so calm right now.

After a few minutes, Paul finally woke up. I cried a little as Jasmine was just staring of at space.

Paul's POV:

I woke up and my head was still aching form the whip.

"Jasmine, where have you been?" I asked. "Miss me?" She teased as I tried to shake my head, but it will hurt. "I was at the forest." She said. "Wait. How did you know that something was on and just came at the exact moment?" Dawn asked. Yes that was a very good question, everybody looked at Jasmine who just answered "Well I came as I sense da- I mean it was just lucky" She said as we all nodded in approval as Zap just looked at her worriedly.

A few days later, I was realised from the hospital. Jasmine told me my mom was sent to jail and was protected with lots of guards. Man she saved my life. I heard there was another tournament and this time, the winner gets a medal. I was hopping for a battle with Jasmine but I can wait for the next time. The tournament starts about tomorrow!

Jasmine's POV:

I was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the english teacher to come. Surprisingly, this time she came in with another boy.

"Hi class, today we have a new student named Trip. Trip, please introduced yourself." She announced as Trip stepped forward.

"Hi, My name is Trip and you" He said pointing to Dawn "is very beautiful." Dawn blushed as Paul glared at Trip but he didn't notice. He gave a smile to Dawn and went to sit down at the front row. And yeah, Paul moved his sit to beside Dawn. Totally know why. Suddenly, I started to feel hurting in my chest as Zap noticed it immediately.

"Hey Jasmine! What's wrong?" He yelled, making the whole class look at me. I grabbed my chest and muttered "Dark energy." "Huh?" He didn't hear it and I was relieved as I fainted.

Dawn's POV:

I stared as Jasmine fainted on her table. I had no idea why, I just screamed. I looked over to Paul, who was covering his ears with his hands. I turned back, seeing Zap trying to wake her up. **Trip went to get the nurse so he LEFT the room. Jasmine woke up and fainted as Trip CAME BACK. I had no idea what's going on so Zap took Jasmine to her room.**

After school, Trip kept flirting with me and almost kiss me once! Thank goodness Paul came. We headed to Jasmine's room and saw her playing chess with Zap! Zap looks so frustrated.

"Hey Jasmine, what-," I was cut off by Ash pushing me away. "Who won?" I landed in Paul's arm who caught me.

"I'm telling." Jasmine said to Zap who paled. "I won. 31-0" She said. My mouth dropped as Misty took out her mallet and started to hit Ash with it. Zap covered his face with his hands and was definitely embarrassed that he loss to a girl.

"By the way Jasmine, I heard you say something when you fainted." Zap said as Jasmine just said that was nothing

Later, Paul called me to meet him outside and I had no idea why. I ate a apple and headed outside. Paul was there, leaning against a wall, blushing faintly.

"Hey Paul! What- mph!" I was cut of as Paul kissed me! He really kissed me! I squeaked as Paul finally pull away. "Why?" I asked,I was blushing madly. "So Trip wouldn't stole you from me." He said as he lifted my chin up with his thumb and index finger. I blushed deeper as I gaze into his black eyes. I smiled. I don't like Trip but Paul's better.

Iris's POV:

I had no idea what happened just now! I just giggled as Trip started flirting with Dawn again and Paul glaring was not working on Trip. I jumped as I felt something wrap around my waist and turned to find Cilon. I blushed as gave me a bright grin and went back to his work.

I was the day of the tournament and Trip just defeated me! I cried and Cilon comfort me. Turns out that he had beaten everyone except for Ash, who was betting the pants of him! I smiled as I see charizard sending another flamethrower attack at Serperior. Knocking it out immediately.

Jasmine's POV:

I looked and saw Trip battle losing. He looked at the screen and saw Ash's face. He grew mad and took out Serpieior's pokeball.

"You Lost! So you're useless!" He yelled. The whole stadium gasped as he threw the poke ball and his foot leaned over to smash the ball. I can't take it anymore! I ran down and low swept Trip's leg as he fall of. As soon as he stood up, I pushed him against a wall and he looked terribly frighten.

"How dare you say that to your Pokemon!?" I yelled as my friends came down to the battlefield. The were stunned by what am I doing.

"What do you want! You're not even arceus!" He yelled. My grip tighten as my pearl necklace start to glow gold. Suddenly, a shadow roamed over us.

"Jasmine. Stop attacking! You're hurting yourself and I can fixed this!" I voice called as suddenly, Arceus came, glaring at Trip who was terrified! Arceus turned around to find Ash and Pikachu staring at him with wide eyes.

**Me: That's all! I will create the other parts next time! I'm just lazy.**

**Drew: Why are there some underlined bold words?**

**Me: That is some clues!******

**Paul: …**

**Me:… Say something.**

**Paul: THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Me: Whatever and I don't care. Reggie told me.**

**Zap: Jasmine? What's going on?**

**Jasmine: Not telling you.**

**Zap: Do you have illness?**

**Jasmine: ….No.**


	6. Chapter 6-Dark energy! Part 2

**Me: Hi!**

**Drew: SERIOUSLY! You just created a chapter and now another?**

**Me: Yeah? So what?**

**Drew: Whatever**

**Zap: Will we find out what will happen today?**

**Jasmine: No**

**Me: Yes!**

**Jasmine: … Fine. :(**

Arceus's POV:

I came from Jasmine's signal. I also notice this young boy and his pikachu looks familliar.

I looked at him and his Pikachu. "Are you Ash and Pikachu?" I asked. "Y-yes." "Good, Jasmine, looks like you have a great friend that is just like you." I said, as I turned around, to find Jasmine pushing a terrified Trip against a wall. "Jasmine, let go!" I yelled. She didn't budge.

"No!"

"Jasmine!" 

"No!"

Suddenly, Jasmine chest hurt again. I know what is causing her to do it as I know all about Jasmine. "Mesprit! Psychic!" I called as Mesprit arrived. She used psychic making Jasmine float up and away from Trip. Mesprit look a poke ball and let out a venusaur. "Venusaur! Help your trainer with sleep powder!" I called as some purple dust flow around Jasmine. Jasmine calmed down and went to sleep. The sleep will last about 5 minutes.

After Jasmine fell asleep. I turned to Trip. Who was trying to sneak out the arena. "Oh no you don't! Leaveon! vine whip!" I called as mesprit took out a leafeon and it shot a vine whip attack at trip. Catching it and pulling him back. Suddenly, all the poke balls let out it self. There was a:

Eevee (s)

Audino

Kangaskan

Lopunny (s)

Heracross (s)

Lucario (s)

Noivern

Braviary

Togekiss

Altaria

Dragalgae

Gengar

Donphan (s)

Garchomp

Corsola

Aurous

Diancie!

Aerodactyl

Butterfree (s)

Beautifly

Masquerain

Leavany

Vivillion

Pinsir

Scizor

Mismagius

Jellicent

Banette

Mawile (s)

Aggron (s)

Metagross (s)

Charizard

Rapidash

Flareon

Blaziken

Delphox

Vaporeon (s)

Lapras (s)

Azumarill

Milotic

Gorebyss

Lumieon

Alomomola

Blastoise

Sceptile

Serperior (s)

Jolteon

Amphoros

Manetric

Alakazam

medicham

Slowbro

Espeon

Gardevoir

Munna

Mewtwo

Glaceon (s)

Kyurem!

Abomosnow

Flygon

Umbreon

Tyranitar

Houndoom

Sableye

Absol

Sylveon

Xerneus!

They all glared at Trip. Who was scared out of his pants as Ash didn't understand.

"Arceus… Why can Jasmine carry so many pokemon?" He asked me as I answered "Well its because Professor oak allowed Jasmine to carry all her Pokemons if she promised to let him observe kyurem, Diancie and Xerneus and she agreed." Ash nodded his head in approval.

"Trip! Now return serperior to his poke ball or else I will allow the pokemons to use their strongest attack!" I commanded and Trip quickly returned his serperior and Jasmine woke up. She returned all her Pokemons.

Suddenly, a net rise above me and caught me!

Jasmine's POV:

Someone caught Arceus! My chest start hurting again! I looked up and saw a huge meowth balloon.

"Team Rocket!" I yelled. I know them as N told me about them.

"We won't say our motto this time so she are going away with Arceus!" Jessie said as they float away.

"Oh no you don't! Aurous! Psychic!" I yelled, as Aurous come out. Her eyes glow blue as Team Rocket's balloon stop and crash into the floor. Arceus broke free of the net as he went by me.

"Ow…How dare you! Inkay!" James yelled, throwing a poke ball releasing his Inkay caught in Kalos.

"Ready Pikachu?" I heard Ash as pikachu but I stopped them. "Let me take care of this! " I said as Arceus stepped forward and so did Aurous.

"Two vs one is not fair! Pumpkaboo help James out!" Jessie cried. I smirked as my chest grew more pain. I grabbed chest, but did not fell.

"Arceus! Catch!" I yelled, throwing a pixie plate upwards as Arceus caught it. When arceus got contact with it, his body began to grow and his wheel on his back started to turn pink. And so did his face, legs and hair. **(Check the bulbapedia if you don't know!) **Everyone gasped as they started at the fairy Arceus. Not all people know that Arceus can change when a plate touched it.

"Whatever, Pumpkaboo, Dark pulse on aurous!"

"Inkay! Psybeam on Arceus!"

Two beams charged to aurous as I smirked. "Arceus, Aurous, switch places!" the pokemons switched places as the dark pulse hit Arceus and Psybeam hit Aurous. It did not did a lot damaged.

"Arceus! Full power judgment on Inkay! Auorus, use Ice beam on pumkaboo!"

Arceus shot a judgment with pink on it. As it make contact, pumpkaboo and inkay fainted. Jessie and James gasped in sight as they returned their fainted pokemons. "Aurous sent them flying with psychic!" I yelled as team rocket blasted off. Then I can't hold it any more as I fainted.

Arceus POV:

I saw Jasmine fainted as I dropped the pixie plate. I made my way quickly to Jasmine as nurse joy came in. Aurous used psychic as nurse joy tell it where to go. Her friends started in shock as I made my way to them.

"I will tell you all about Jasmine if you follow me." I said calmly and made my way out the arena. I was not surprised that they followed me. As they followed me, there was absolutely silence.

"Do you think Jasmine is a great friend? If Yes, Why?" I asked them, breaking the silence.

"Yes! She is strong and she always train with me when she is free!" Ash said.

"Definetly! The same reason with Ash!" Misty said.

"Of Course! She helps me with my contest skills and if I do it correctly? She will bring me to eat ramen!" May said. Everybody sweat dropped. "What!"

"She helped me fix my hair problem before!" Drew said as May pouted as she didn't get a picture to post on pokegram.

"Yessss! She help me design dresses for contest!" Dawn squealed as Paul looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Duh! She literally saved me from my mum!" Paul said as I nodded because I know it.

"She teached me some cool techniques!" Iris said.

"And, she even helped me with my cooking! Making these two munchlax who almost ate all the food" Cilon said while pointing at May and Ash.

"She helped when I was trying to catch Zekrom!" Hilda said as everyone except me gasped. Jasmine told me that.

"Of course! She's my sister and protected me when I was small." N said.

"Yes! As he is the most beautiful girl!" Zap yelled as everyone sweat dropped.

"And, she helped me with you!" Antonia added as she pulled Zap's ear.

"So what type of girl is Jasmine?" I asked as everyone answered "Adventurous, Creative, have a great sense of taste, energetic, beautiful and a great teacher." I nodded my head in approval.

"And do you belief that Jasmine was not like that when she was young?" I asked. Everyone shook their head.

"When Jasmine was small, she was scared a lot of things! But it change that when she met the eeveelution. With the help of eevee's cuteness, flareon's body heat, vaporeon's swiftness in water, jolteon's ability to make his fur as sharp as needle, umbreon's rings that glow, espeon's gem that able to protect Jasmine from danger, leafeon's grass whistle sound, glaceon's coldness and sylveon's respect, all of jasmine's fear went away." I said as their mouth dropped. They have no idea that Jasmine was like that before.

"So what's about all the fainting?" Paul asked. I sighed, Jasmine told me no to tell them, but I have to. "Well, Jasmine have a disease called darkalogic." I said, Paul raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Darkalogic?" He questioned. "Darkalogic is a disease that cannot be cured, the victim will get hurt is there are evilness around the region. Jasmine get it as she had taken to much evilness, she fought a lot of trainers that abandoned their pokemons, and always win, when she win, the trainer will have to return its pokemon. But there are many trainers like that. So Jasmine starts getting ill. And if she gets a lot of dark energy, she might…" I said, not able to say the next word. Everybody was surprised, except for May, who raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why aren't you saying the next word?" She asked. Drew did not smirk he just whispered "Die" to May. When May heard it, her mouth went into an 'o' shape. "Jasmine didn't know that is that worst so don't tell her!" I said as everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy came and said "Master Arceus, Jasmine is awake now." Arceus nodded as they turned to go but found Jasmine leaned against a tree looking at them. "Jasmine! What are you doing here and when did you came?" Nurse Joy asked. Jasmine was wearing her normal clothes. "I was bored so I came out. Been here for a while to hear master arceus's little speech." Jasmine said.

"Sis, you need to be careful of your health! Or you might just d-," N was cut of by Hilda covering his mouth. "Or I might just what?" Jasmine asked as N shook his head.

Jasmine's POV:

What is going on with everyone? Are they keeping a secret from me? I just shrugged and went back to the school. Arceus told me that he was going to go back to the hall of origins. We waved goodbye as we made our way to the school. Once we were in, everyone's eyes turned to me. I know it was what happened today. Suddenly, Lily came, she immediately latched herself to Zap.

"Hi Zappy, just ignore this weird girl, lets go on a date!" She said, spattering her eye lashes, Jasmine just ignored her, and went to her dorm. Zap was trying to get Lily of him but she was clinging on her like it was her life! The others went to their rooms leaving Zap there, with lily.

**Me:That's All!**

**Jasmine: What did N even said?**

**Zap: nothing.**

**Jasmine: What ever. *Walks out the room***

**Zap: Noooooooooo! Why Jasmine have to have the disease!**

**Lily: Don't worry Zappy, at least you got me!**

**Me: I rather see Toughshipping.**

**Paul: Toughshipping?**

**Me: Jasmine x Zap!**

**Paul: Oh**

**Me: Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7- Heartbreak with Revenge!

**Ash: Seriously, another Pokemon Academy school?**

**Me: Yeah. Why?**

**Ask: You haven't created a Pokemon Truth or dare for ages!**

**Me: I don't have enough dares and guys, please give more dares to Pokemon Truth or Dare and also for Harley and Solidad since they are the special guest.**

**Jasmine: What is N saying last time?**

**N: Nothing Sis! That was the 100th time you asked that!**

**Jasmine: Just asking.**

**Ash: Another reason why you are making another?**

**Me: Well… Yes. Because someone wanted more! And I did not create this on valentines day so yeah!**

****Jasmine's POV:

I was sitting on my table, literally stuffing my face in the book I was trying to read, but that Zap dude kept on annoying me. He kept on saying something like he has fallen in love with this girl and you know what I said? "JUST CONFESS TO HER!" That's what I said.

After like a million years and a million questions from Zap, the bell finally rang.

Finally! Save by the bell and I immediately ran out of the door. I soon found a lot of sweet couples so I knew today was valentines. I went to my locker to get by next period books and found a love letter from someone.

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Please would you like to have a date?_

_The one and only-Zap._

I looked at the name before crumpling it up and trowing it in the rubbish bin behind me without looking. As I continue to get the next period books.

After getting them, I went to my English class as Zap walk past me. "Hey! Jasmine, have you seen my note?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "So what's your answer?" "In the bin." I said, walking faster and tripping him occasionally.

When we, well maybe I as Zap was slower than me, I literally kicked the door opened as I was in a bad mood. All the eyes turned to look at me as I went to sit beside Dawn. Then I saw Zap crawling in. Well I might have gave him a few punches and kicks. Or a lot.

"Zap may you go sit down on your sit?" Ms. Roxanne asked as Zap crawled to the sit beside me. I growled as the chair lifted up and went to the table beside Lily, who was surprised. Zap blinked a couple of times before seeing a espeon jumping up my table and using psychic on Zap. She moved Zap to the seat, but did not let go.

"Hey! Let me down!" He yelled as my friends sweat dropped seeing the scene. "You asked for it." I said, snapping my fingers. Espeon released her Psychic as Zap fall on the chair. "Ms Jasmine, would you mind stop being rude to your fellow classmates?" Ms Roxanne asked. "Well first things first. His distracting me a lot." I said as just ignored it and continue with the class.

N's POV:

It was break time, so we went for a little snack. My sis was no where to be seen, I looked for about a minute.

"Hey N!" The voice made me to look up, I found my friends looking at me, questioning looks. I sweat dropped. "Um…Yes?" I asked, they just stared as I blinked. They muttered something but I can't hear them as the canteen was soooooo noisy. But suddenly, a silent roamed. I turned to look and found my sis. What's so strange about her that made everyone quiet? Then I remembered, it was what happened yesterday.

"…Nice." My sis said, breaking the silence. She went in and took an apple, and walked out. At the door, she suddenly stopped and threw a small knife. It hit the wall, then I noticed, there was a paper on it. I walked over to it and took the paper out. It was a love letter. I handed it to Zap who looked at it in shock. By the time I looked at the door, she had disappeared.

May's POV:

I looked at Zap who was staring at the paper. "What's wrong with that girl?" I heard Brianna said as she walked over to Drew. "Hey Mr. Drew, lets going on a date as you promised." She said, I looked at her and then to Drew. I thought he was going on a date with me!

I looked at Drew, with a guilty look on his face. My mind went blind before what happened had even revealed. I looked at Drew than Brianna then back to Drew again. I was very confused. A tear escaped my eye, as I rushed out the canteen, almost bumping into Jasmine.

Dawn's POV:

I blinked as Jasmine came back in again. She saw Drew with Brianna and took out her phone, took a photo and walked out.

We walked into our dorm and knocked the door of our dorms. We heard sobbing as May opened the door as me stept in it. "May, what's wrong?" I asked, May shook her head which a few more tears roll down her cheeks. "Nothing. Go away!" She yelled as she pushed us out the dorm. "How's May." A voice came as we found Jasmine standing there. "No hope." I said as Jasmine unlocked the door by kicking the door and locking the door behind her.

During the Science class, we didn't see May or Jasmine. But at Maths class, they surprisingly appeared! May's eyes were puffy and Jasmine had a very calm smile on her face. The only I thought was Jasmine failing. But after class, May have a weird smirk on her face and so is Jasmine. On the way to our dorm, Drew was cursing himself as May just kept on laughing and Jasmine smirked widen. They just said we should go with Drew on his date. Before they walking of to their dorm. But later, we did not see them. We prepared for Drew's date.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Drew's yelled came from the bathroom, we opened the door and saw Drew's face half black and his hair were black too but was like it was roasted. "Umm… What's going on Drew?" I asked as he said "I opened my hair conditional that you asked me to use and then it just exploded!" My mouth dropped wide open. Well you better change quickly. Drew sighed and closed the door, well he kinda slammed it.

Finally! We can head to the cafe. As we entered, we see Brianna's Dad and Brianna. Brianna pulled Drew towards a seat. As soon as Brianna sat down, a fart came. I hold my giggle. Or I tried. Then when the food came, the jelly that was with it flew, and landed on Drew's face. I blinked as I heard giggling. Then, Drew stood up and walked one step before falling down. Brianna laughed as Drew growled. He looked at his plate and found a 'cherries' and a 'dark chocolate'. He took the strawberry and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Argh!" Drew yelled. he spat the strawberry out and found it brown. Brianna's Dad gave him a newspaper and as he looked at the front page, her eyes widened. "What?" I asked as I leaned forward to see.

_**Pokemon Week!**_

_Today we will be talking about a very serious news. May Maple, had been kidnapped after her boyfriend betray her! This pictures will tell you that Drew Hayden and May Maple are once boyfriend and girlfriend. But after that, they broke up on Valentines Day! Drew Hayden should have had a date with May Maple. But was on a date with Brainna! Then, after school, while May Maple was going to shopping, she was unexpected to be kidnapped! She had been hostage and was not allowed to be let go until someone truly in love with her! The picture is right here! The kidnapped said that they were on top of the Cafe: Brianna Beauty!_

Everybody looked at it and gasped.

Drew's POV:

No! May have been kidnapped just because of me! I was cursing myself for doing such a thing. And they were just above us! I stood up to save May but I sat down to think of a plan. But I fell down and saw my chair was taken by Brianna! I stood up and I heard my friends laugh. I look down and I saw a sticker of an underpants that say: "I Love Cheries!" I took it out of my butt as everybody around me laughed. Suddenly, the celling above us broke and we saw some unexpected guest.

"MAY!?"

The next one was the one who everyone was unexpected to see the kidnapper!

"JASMINE!?"

Well, they seem to be having a wheel of their time. Jasmine have tears of happiness and was knocking her fist on the floor. May was there and was not even hurt or tied up! She was clinching stomach and rolling on the floor with laughter. When Jasmine had her strength to get back, she stood up and pressed a button. Water splashed on both mine and Brianna's head. "Happy 1st anniversary!" May and Jasmine yelled and went back down to the ground and continue to laugh. I did not smirk or is angry. I just had a weird angry and relived face.

"May I know what's going on?" I asked, Jasmine tried to speak but ended up laughing even more. After a minute or two, or 15 minutes, they finally stop.

"You see. The only may to make May happy is to have revenge on you. So me and May did a little prank." Jasmine said. Little? "So me and Jasmine did all these pranks to get revenge." May said with a sly look. "What about the kidnapping thing?" I asked. Jasmine chuckled and took out her phone. She tapped a few things and show them the photo that was exactly on the newspaper! "Well I took the photos, May wrote the narrators and we stick it on the front page!" Jasmine said. Everybody blinked in shock. I just took May and kissed her!

**Me: That's All!**

**Drew: Evil Jasmine.**

**Jasmine: Well its your fault on doing this to May!**

**May: Stop Fighting! Reviews! And also give dares for Pokemon Truth or Dare. (Some Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping!)**


	8. Chapter 8- Walace Cup R1

Summary:

Harley and solidad are coming to Pokemon academy school! Jasmine and others went and participate in the walace cup!

**Drew: What is that all about?**

**Me: Summary you idiot!**

**May: Yeah! You****'****re denser then me. (Note that May spell it like danser.)**

**Drew: Than do you mind telling us how to spell denser?**

**May: Sure! D-a-n-s-e-r**

**Drew: Wrong. Its D-e-n-s-e-r!**

**Me: stop arguing lovebirds! I do not own Pokemon and I will never will.**

Jasmine's POV:

I looked at the new student sheets as their name sounds familiar. I looked at them. One had purple hair and the other had pink hair. Their names were Harley and Solidad. I looked at their Pokemon of choice and then from one to another. I nodded my head in approval and sent a text message to Cynthia.

It was dark out and looked at the moon, hoping it had turned into a full moon. My face fell when I saw the moon was at its same old crescent shape. I sighed. When will it turn to full moon so I could see _them_ again!

I looked at the others who are sleeping like a log before sneaking outside to peek into the boys room. I giggled as I heard them sleep talking. "Misty…I love you." "May! Don't go!" "Troublesome… Yes I like you…" "Iris…" "Hilda please?" A smirked as I head back and look at the clock. 10 p.m. I should go to sleep.

The next day, I was not surprised to see Harley and Solidad coming in. May and Drew mouth's drop wide opened and now I remember them.

I was eating my lunch when, "Hey Jasmine!" I heard somebody called as I turned and saw May, Drew, Dawn, Solidad and Harley. "Yes?" I asked. "WERE BORED!" They yelled. I covered my ears as everybody looked at us, Paul gave Dawn a look and she blushed.

"You guys are courdinators right?" I asked as they all nodded their head. "I heard that there is a walace cup holding at a town near here." I said as I leaned over to bit my sandwich. "WALACE CUP!" They seriously yelled in my ear as I fall down my chair. My friends sweat dropped at the scene. I climbed back up as Cynthia came to make sure that everything was alright. I shot a look at them as they pretended to zip their big mouth.

We were in the poke mart as Drew bought some drinks:

Ash- plain water

Misty- Plain water

Drew- Cherry juice

May- Chocolate milk

Harley- Pear juice

Solidad- Peach juice

Dawn- Strawberry milk

Paul- Apple juice

Cilon- Mixed fruit juice

Iris- Apple juice

N- Orange juice

Hilda- Chocolate milk

Me- Mango juice

Zap- Blueberry milk

Antonia- Cold water.

Drew paid the money. "I might enter the Pokemon Contest you know." I said suddenly, making Drew spit out his juice as May offered her napkin. "But then we won't win!" He said. Everyone nodded. "Well, I promise to use my milotic when I battle with you guys." I said. "Then what about the other battles?" May asked as I thought for a while. "I haven't thought of it!" I remembered. I could use vaporeon, or lumieon. Suddendly, an idea pop up in my head.

We reached the pokemon centre as we all registered. "What about us!" Paul said as some of them are not entering the contest. "Girls, you could also registered and boys, you can cheer for your love. I heard you muttering about something in your sleep." I said as they blushed. The girls were confused but just shrugged at it. Hilda, Antonia and Iris are not entering.

"Must we dress up?" I asked the reception as she shook her head. I was relived as I am not that dressing up girl. I took my vaporeon's poke ball out and put the seal case up and attached a seal on it. I looked at the clock and saw there is one hour before the contest start. So I went to the changing room to see if my friends need any help.

Antonia's POV:

I looked at solidad who was wearing her normal clothes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I turned to see Dawn in her walace cup costume, but her hair was like roasted. "Not again." May said in her walace cup costume as Jasmine came in. "What's Wrong!" She said, getting out her katana like she was ready to fight. "Nothing, just a bad hair day." I told her as she roles her eyes and put away her katana. Suddenly, the door opened and the boys had a worried expression. I saw Harley in his normal costume. "Everything okay?" Paul asked as Jasmine pushed them out as May helped Dawn with her hair.

"You guys Okay?" Jasmine asked as she saw May and Dawn's worried expression. "Yeah, we are kinda of nervous. It had been a while since we entered any contest." Dawn said as May finished her hair. "Jasmine, you're nervous right?" May asked as Jasmine shook her head. "I'd been in this kind of tournaments before. I had nothing to be afraid of." She said as Solidad nodded.

Normal POV:

"**Okay! The Walace Cup now begins! We will start of with Courdinator number one, please welcome Drew!" **

Drew came out, wearing his normal clothes.

"Masquerain, lets go!" Drew yelled as he threw a poke ball out, letting out Masquerain.

"Masquerain, silver wind on the water!"

Masquerain used silver wind on the water letting water go around him.

"Now spin!" Drew said as Masquerain spun around, getting the water follow him as Masquerain stopped, the water burst into sparkles.

"**Wow! Now lets see what the judges think!"**

Everybody looked at the screen as the number showed a total of 90. Drew looked proud as he flicked his hair which he regretted as his fan girls screamed so loud that you can be deaf.

"**Now that was great! Now the next courdinator, please welcome May!"**

"Alright! Togekiss, Spotlight!"

"Togekiss, Two aura spheres!" Dawn said as she pointed at the sky. Togekiss aimed and fired two blue balls up which hit each other, exploding into sparkles.

"**Beautiful! Now the points"**

Dawn looked at the screen nervously. 90. Drew was watching and mouth opened wide as he saw the points. May saw it and giggled. She pushed his mouth close and said "You will get flies like that.

"**Next lets welcome, May!" **

Jasmine was literally staring at the screen for the past with a serious look on her.

"Wartotle! On stage!" (She did the walace cup performance and got 90 also. Solidad did her grand festival performance and got 98)

"**Now we have Harley!"**

"Banette Darling come on out!" Harley said as his banette appeared.

"Use thunder on the water!" Banette unleashed a powerful thunder and the water started to get electrocuted and was glowing a bit. He got 92.

"Hey, Drew." May said as Drew turned to face her. "Everyone got more than you, how do you feel?" Drew's face turned red ignored her.

Next was Jasmine's turn.

"Vaporeon! Do your best!" Jasmine shouted. As vaporeon appeared pink and went into the water. Later, Vaporeon appeared on the surface and started to run on water! 

"**My! Jasmine's Vaporeon sure is fast! You can almost not be able to see Jasmine's shiny vaporeon!" **

"Dive under water and use double team and then bubble beam!" Jasmine said calmly as Vaporeon dived under water and turned into a lot of them then they used bubble beam together, causing some of the bubbles to explode into a shower of water. As the others just float as the vaporeons jumped into some big bubbles. The crowd exploded into cheers.

"JASMINE! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Zap shouted as Antonia pulled his ear.

"**That was a great performance, now lets see the judges." **

Everybody looked eagerly at the screen as it shows the points.

"**100 points! Now could Mr. Contesta tell us why?"**

"Jasmine showed off her Vaporeon to the max with her speed. So that is why we gave her a 100 points." said as Jasmine made her way to the backstage.

Jasmine's POV:

Seriously, I had no idea that it would be that much points. When I made my way to my friends, they had their mouth wide open like they did not except she would do so well.

Soon, the announcement was up as everyone looked at the 18 courdinators that will be in the second round.

Jasmine, girl, Solidad, Harley, boy, boy, Dawn, May, boy, girl, girl, boy, Drew, boy, girl, girl,boy, girl.


	9. Chapter 9- Brendan's Back

Summary:

The walace Cup is on! And Drew and Jasmine got matched up together! Wo will win?

**Me: Where's Drew?**

**Ash: Sleeping with May.**

**Me: CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**Misty: Why are you so excited?**

**Me: It's me favourite shipping, then is Ikari, Poke and then Ferriswheel!**

**N: FerrisWheel?**

**Jasmine: That's you and Hilda little bro.**

**Hilda: What! *Blush furiously***

**Me: Ahhhh. Young love.**

Drew's POV:

Me and Jasmine groaned as May and Ash ordered another plate of chicken drumbsticks.

"May, your gonna be so fat for the contest." I said as Jasmine nodded. She leaned back and face palmed as they stuffed their face with drumbsticks. Since we all got into the second round, me and Jasmine offer everybody to a nearby restaurant. I warned her to not let May and Ash go, but, she did listen so, this is what we get. It was almost time to go and see the next round match up and the chefs just went home.

"Waiter! Another plate of chicken!" Ash called as we fell out of the seat. "Sorry, but the chefs had just went home." The waiter said as Ash and May pouted. Jasmine went and pay the cash as I dragged May and Ash out with the help of some friends. They definitely was heavier. 5 minuted later, we still haven't even got out the door. Jasmine paid finish the bill, and don't ask me why she took so long, she raised her eyebrow, walked over, and pulled May's and Ash's ear.

"OWWWW!" May and Ash yelled as Jasmine walked forward, not showing that it is not that heavy, she pulled them back to the pokemon centre.

At the pokemon centre, nurse joy made some medicine that makes Ash's and May's tummy ache go away. It was very bitter and now they are running around like they got something choked in their throat. I looked up at the screen and saw a very surprising match up! The next round I and Jasmine was up against each other! I looked at Jasmine who just smirked.

"Whoever won the battle, we will still be friends right?" She asked, I nodded, we fist pumped before she went back to her room. I learned to do that when she helped May and so she told me we will only fist pump when we are making a deal.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to the amazing Walace Cup! So let's start the day with Jasmine and Drew's battle!"**

**(Skipping the battle, and the whole thing. Jasmine won.)**

"Congratulation to Jasmine!" Lillian announced as Jasmine went and collected her ribbon. We were upset that we lost, but we are happy for Jasmine.

Soon, we were back at the school and we headed to our class, we saw a boy with white hair and I was surprised as May ran ahead and hugged him.

"May?" Dawn asked as May released the boy. "This boy's name is Brendan, we are childhood friends!" She said as I glared at Brendan, who didn't notice Me at all!

"May, lets go and have some lunch!" Brendan asked as May jumped with glee and followed him to the canteen.

Jasmine's POV:

Okay, first thing's first, looks like Cynthia invited another student without my permission. So, we might argue again. I took a sneak glance at Drew and saw him looking hurt and sad, and I definitely know whats wrong. Jealousy. But I didn't say anything.

Later at lunch, Brendan kept flirting with May and May didn't even care. The whole table (Me and ALL my friends except for Brendan.) stared at them except for Drew, who was just staring at his food. Seemed he had lost his appetite.

Tomorrow's even worst! Brendan had moved to where Drew sat which is right beside May! And do you know where Drew sat? Alone! I know, I know, I do not like him, its just that I didn't hear Cynthia said that we can change place! Miss Roxanne noticed it and asked him. And do you know what he said? "But this is my seat!" Literally, that's what he said. Ms Roxanne seemed to approve it and scolded Drew!

But at lunch, disaster. Oh Boy. Brendan first teased Drew and then Drew punched him and then Brendan punched him back and then… wait, what, I'm confused and I had no idea whats going on.

"STOPPPPPPP!" a voice yelled as May stepped out, she was fuming mad and went to Drew immediately. "You little grasshead, how dare you punch my boy!" She shouted as Drew eyes became teary. I stared at them and fuming mad too. Soon, May shouted more bad things at Drew and Brendan joined in too. "Understand?" They both asked as Drew slowly nodded. He walked towards my as he used his hands to wipe away her tears. He grabbed my katana and pulled it out, I did not move.

Normal POV:

Drew looked at the katana. He soon placed the katana at his neck and attempt to slide it, only to feel a budge. He opened his eyes and saw a hand grabbing the blade of the katana! Drew looked up to find Jasmine, stern looked. He dropped the katana as Jasmine let go. Her hands are bloody she looked at Drew crossly. Tears rolled out of Drew's eyes and ran away.

Jasmine's POV:

It was the next day. Yay…. Last night, when I was 'asleep' the girls were saying bad things about Drew. And today, I can't find Drew, anywhere, the teacher was here already and was marking the attendance. Now I can see Drew, his face was on the table and arms by his side.

"Drew Hayden?" The teacher asked as the whole class was quiet. I looked at Drew and first I thought he was sleeping but when the teacher walked over and pulled him up, she screamed. The whole class stood up as I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Lily asked as the teacher shook her head. "G-Ghost." She stammered as I went to the table and pulled Drew up. All girls screamed as I smirked. "Nice April fools prank, April Fools Boys." I said, looking at the note on the face saying "I am Drew" Two boys stood up and sang the April Fools Song. You don't want to hear it. I groaned as I took out my boomerang and throw it behind me. It hit one boy and the boomerang came back. I caught the same way as Drew caught the frisbee. Apparently, the another boy knows whats gonna happened and he attempted to run away and I threw shurikkens at him, no don't worry, I did not kill him, I just fastened him on the wall.

"Okay… Hold on, if that is a fake Drew, then what about the real one?" A girl asked, pointing at the puppet they made as the head falls down.

"Ash, Paul, Harley, Cilon, Bro, Zap?" I asked as they nodded their head. "Crying the eyes out of him." Harley said as I soften. I walked over to May and she bet I could not comfort him. "Ms. Roxanne?" I asked as she nodded and I headed out of the room. I soon got into our Dorm and instantly hear crying sound. I opened the door to the boy's bedroom and saw Drew on his bed, in his pyjamas and like harley said, Crying his eyes out.

"Drew?" I asked softly as he looked up. He took one glance and went back. "Your here to take revenge aren't you?" He asked as I shook my head and sat beside him. I frowned as I saw bruises and scars on his hands, legs and face. "Who did this?" I asked as he pointed to Harley, Paul, Ash and Zap's bed.

"Drew, whats wrong?" I asked. "Heartbreak." He muttered as I nodded. "Drew, you like May a lot right?" I asked as he nodded. "Now, no more, she have another boy…" He said as another tears rolled down his cheek. "Drew, you want to suside right?" I asked as he nodded. "Then, promise me that you will have to not cry one week and then, I will help you okay?" I said as he nodded. We fist pumped. "Then go get changed." I said as he looked up. I nodded and he went and change. I stepped outside and after a minute or two, he stepped out in his normal clothes and his face was clean. I put on some platers on and I flicked his hair as he chuckled and flipped his hair.

Soon, we were outside of the classroom and Drew was pretty nervous. I glanced at him and he nodded. I opened the door as everybody looked at me. I walked to my seat as Drew poked his head in and looked around. He stepped inside as everyone gasped at his scars. I rolled my eyes and called out espeon, who used psychic on Zap and literally threw him to the other side as he made his way to the seat beside Lily. Drew smirked a little and sat next to me. I glanced at May who was flirting with Brendan then to Drew. He twitched a little. "Drew." I breathed as he nodded.

At Lunch…

"You better say sorry okay?" I asked as Ash, Harley and Zap nodded. "Why?" Paul asked as my necklace shined rainbow. Soon, all the legendaries arrived. Paul mouth dropped wide open and nodded. "Good." I said as I pulled them along.

Drew's POV:

I sat there, having a staring contest with my food while May and Brendan are feeding each other with food. Suddenly, the door burst out and I chuckled as Jasmine walked in, with espeon throwing Paul, Ash, Harley and Zap onto a pile on my table! I jumped away just in time.

"Now how do I eat?" I groaned as Jasmine walked over. "APOLOGISE!" She yelled as Ash, Harley and Zap knelt down. "Were sorry." They said as we looked at Paul. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Okay guys, I forgive you." I said as Ash, Harley and Zap wanted to jump hug me, but Jasmine pulled me away just in time.

"Hey! You don't need to apologise to that jerk" Brendan yelled as I was surprised. Jasmine frowned an cross her arms in front of her. "You're the jerk." Jasmine said as Brendan started getting more angry.

"No! Than lets have a triple battle. I'm with Trip and Red." He said as Jasmine agreed.

Later on the battlefield:

"Jasmine! Who are you with!" May asked as Jasmine shook her head. "No thanks." She said as Trip snorted. "Your going to lose, so you use three pokemons, we will use one pokemon each." "Sure!" Jasmine agreed as I look worriedly at her.

"Magnezone, let's go!" Red said. "Venamoth, you too!" Brendan said as Trip let out a scrafty. "Sylveon, Espeon, Flareon, You're up!" Jasmine said as her 3 eeveelutions appeared.

"Magnezone, magnebomb on Sylveon!" "Venomoth, poison sting on Sylveon!" "Scrafty, Shadow Ball!" Balls and Stings fired at Sylveon and Espeon. "Espeon, counter poison sting with psybeam, Flareon flametrower on those Magnetbomb and Sylveon, moon blast on the shadow ball!" Jasmine said as the moves were destroyed.

**(Skipping the battle. Litterally, Jasmine's Pokemon did not even got a single hit! So She won.)**

Brendan, Red and Trip stood there, mouth wide opened. jasmine smirked and returned her pokemons. Then she flipped her hair the same way like me. "Just giving compliment to Drew." She said. "Let's go Drew." She said again, walking back into the school as I jumped up and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10- Drew's Revenge

Jasmine's POV:

Another day of school. Its getting a bit to annoying of the flirting of May and Brendan. There are many difference. Drew and me had a own personal room so we could talk about it. The other girls started to get mad at me on helping Drew. Zap is jealous of Drew. And the whole school hated Drew now, well except for his fan girls. I soon found out Drew loved to sing too. That surprised me very much. There were gossips in school about Drew like "Drew stole Brendan's girl!" "Drew likes Jasmine." Or whatever. It was always Brendan who start it. I wish that today was not like other days.

Now the daily routine was usually,

Wake up.

Have toast and strawberry jam for breakfast.

Me and Drew make our way to our classroom.

Walk into the classroom and hearing many gossips from Brendan.

Slam on Brendan's table, take out my katana and force him to stop the gossips. (Although he always listens to me, it is getting very annoying.)

Stare at the teacher and listen to what she says and blah blah blah.

Dash out the door and go for lunch.

Come back in and another gossip comes out.

Do number 6 again.

Comfort Drew a little.

give Drew a strawberry mint.

After class stops head out to our dorm.

Do some stuff. (Including eating dinner.)

Sleep. Zzzzzzzz…..

Thats what we did. Everyday.

And today was no different.

Wake Up:

"Drew, Wake up!" I said again, no response. "Looks like today's strawberry dessert I will have to waste." I said.

"I'm up." He said, immediately sitting up. I sighed at his dense of that that is just a trick.

2. Have toast and strawberry jam for breakfast.

I groaned at the food again. It was the 10th time and I was getting sick of it. I stood up and went to get my peanut butter and some raspberry jam. I gave Drew a little of it. I looked at my watch. 5:30 Now its the time that the gang should have wake up, but since I didn't wake them up, they are still sleeping like a log.

"Jasmine?" "Yes Drew?" I asked. "Why are we always the first two that wake up, even though you knock their door?" He asked. "Well, you wake up early and just comb your hair, change and thats done. Ash and the others have "Work" to do before they wake up." I explained. "Ash have to make his hair, his hair will go around and he had to have time to make them get into his cap, Misty will have trouble getting her ponytail tied and need a friend, so she have to wake May up. May sleeps like a pig, so she waste both Dawn's and Misty's time, then she have to waste her time and make Dawn's and Misty's hair, and then she have to do her hair. Dawn can't get her hair right and needs May's help like I've said, Paul can't wake up until 7:59 and have only 1 minutes to do some stuff, Harley needs to do his hair, Solidad needs to help with Harley's hair, Iris have hair problem and need solidad's help, Cilan wakes up early, but will get a recipe book out, and his hair will get stuck on it, N will have to help Hilda, Hilda have to chase her pokemons around as they some reason are really hyper in the morning, Zap sleeps like a tree and Antonia, never want anyone to get her awake, I'm warning you to NOT wake her up." Drew blinked as they heard snoring noises.

"How about a little prank?" He asked, I nodded.

"Drew?"

"Yep!"

"Good." I said, doing a few little touches of our prank.

"Lets go." I said and be picked up our bags, and headed to the classroom. Man, I hope our prank work.

4. Me and Drew make our way to our classroom.

We walked into the classroom, and once again, everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to Brendan's table. I slammed my hands on the table and gave him a very deadly glare.

5. Slam on Brendan's table, take out my katana and force him to stop the gossips.

"Fine." He said and whispered something to the guy next to him. And it goes on and on. We sat down and and read our books.

6. Stare at the teacher and listen to what she says and blah blah blah.

"Hi class? And… some students are late again." Ms Roxanne came in at 8 o'clock. while saying and glaring at Ash, Misty, May, Harley, Solidad, Dawn, Paul, N, Hilda, Iris, Cilan, Zap and Antonia's table.

After 10 minutes of having a staring contest with the board, and we were a tie, the door smashed opened and the others ran in, painting like mad. Ash's cap was not on his head, Misty had a ponytail but it was very messy, May had dark eye circles, hair was very messy, Dawn hair had not done any thing, Paul was panting like mad and had not wear his jacket, N and Hilda were panting like mad, Iris hair was sooooo messy, Cilan was still holding a invisible recipe book, Harley cap was gone, Solidad was sweating a lot, Zap still have his favourite teddy bear with him, Antonia was fuming mad.

"Drew." I whispered and he nodded. I got up and so did him. The whole class looked at us and Drew giggled a little. "We'll take our leave." I said and elbowed Drew, he toss a yellow rose at Ms Roxanne and we ran out the door shouting "LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

Misty's POV:

I growled at their attitude. Soon the classroom was in laughter of us and we felt very embarrassed.

Drew's POV:

We came back to the classroom, laughing like mad, the whole class turned to us, I held the cameras, they are going to be so busted. And it ended no funnier than any else I ever seen, seeing that, we collapsed, this is like a revenge on what May did to me.

"Hey!" Brendan yelled and we looked at him. "Who is in the video?" He asked angrily as I pointed to May, but then laughed more. Jasmine was more mature and calmed down. "Lets edit it." She whispered to it and I nodded. I put my hand over my mouth and gave the cameras to Jasmine.

May's POV:

I was shocked that they pointed to me, and I had never seen Jasmine and Drew this happy before. What is it?

Later at lunch, Brendan fed me again.

"Attention." I heard and turned around and looked Jasmine and Drew who was on stage. Drew was still giggling about something. "We got this clip to show you." She said at went to the computer. She typed a few things and clicked the play button.

On Screen:

It shows the dorm of the gang, everything was silent, well not exactly since snoring can be heard and then…

"WERE LATE!" The scream of Dawn came and chaos took over. Everyone (Well except for Jasmine and Drew.)was running around screaming things like "HELP ME!" "WHERE'S DREW AND JASMINE?" "THERE ARE GONE TROUBLESOME!" "MAY I NEED HELP!" "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOLIET PAPER?" (This was Zap.) "DAWN!" "SOLIDAD DARLING? WHERE ARE YOU?" "ASH! DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD!" "PIGNITE! COME BACK!" "SERVINE! NO! THAT IS HILDA'S FAVOURITE BOOK!" "NO MORE NICKNAMES HARLEY!" "SOLIDAD? I NEED MY HAIR FIXED!" "CILON! STOP READING THAT BOOK!" "ANYONE KNOW WHERE'S THE TOLIET PAPER?" (JASMINE HID IT.) "WHERE'S GRASSHEAD?" "ANTONIA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" "SHUT UP!" "TOLIET PAPER?" "PIKAAAAAAA!" "WHERE'S MY STUFF?" "WE NEED FOOD!" (This one, everybody shouted. They they saw Jasmine's fake food…) "FOOD!"

Then, they bang into invisible wall that Mr. Mime created. Then it shows up "THE END."

CREDITS: Idea: Drew Hayden. Editor: Jasmine Shan. People in there: Ash, Misty, May, Harley, Solidad, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, N, Hilda, Zap and Antonia.

Jasmine stops the video:

Everyone looked at may and the others. The gang were staring at the screen, mouth opened.

"How dare you!" Misty yelled, breaking the silence, she took out her mallet and charged at Drew. Paul stood up too, and walk to Drew, fist clenched.

Jasmine's POV:

Drew's face paled, seeing the mallet charging Misty and the furious Paul. I stepped in front of Drew, protecting him, I could fell him looking up at me worriedly. Misty's Mallet came, but I pulled it out of her grip. I stepped on the mallet, and breaking it in process.

"NOOOOOOO!" She cried and kneeled down. Paul came fist came lunging at me, I dodge it, low swept him, and turn him around, twisted his arm, and place handcuffs on him.

"Paul!" Dawn cried, and ran to Paul. "You." Brendan said, pulling up his sleeves, he throw two punches t me, I dodged them both. He tried to low sweep me, but I jumped just in time, doing a backflip and kicking his face.

"BRENDAN!" May cried and ran to him. I cracked my knuckles. Man, its been a long time since I had a fight. Although, I would like a better fight.

"What was that for?" Harley asked.

"For protecting my friends Duh!" I said.

"But we are you friends and -," May protested

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" I shouted as they were shocked. "The only friend I have now is Drew! A man just came in and you just abandoned Drew with his fangirls and know he had no friends! The only reason you abandoned him its just by having a boy coming that you know?" I asked. "No! He punched my friend!" May said.

"Thats because you didn't see the whole thing, you didn't, nobody did except for me! Drew was teased first so he left no choice!" I said as May eyes widened in shock. "And you girls!" I said pointing at Dawn, Hilda, Misty, Antonia, Iris and Solidad. I took out a voice recorder. "Drew is such a Jerk! All he cares about is himself. You remember that time that he tease May? He is saying himself!" The voice recorder said. "I never knew Drew is such a Jerk!" I pressed stop and looked at them. They paled as their specific boy looked at them.

"Ash! Will you be happy if this was said to you? Paul! Will you be happy if Dawn's childhood friend came and then she kicked you away and you get punched and kicked like what you guys did to Drew?" I asked as they slowly shook their head.

"You guys are lucky that I told you now!" I said as I turned around. "Lets go, Drew." I said as he rubbed his eyes and followed me out the door.

Dawn's POV:

I was shocked at what Jasmine said, in fact, it made a lot of sense. I looked at Paul and he looked at me.

"And by the way, don't expect to see Drew again after a week." Jasmine said.

**Me: That's All.**

**Paul: How can she be so powerful! I took out an aggron before without my pokemons.**

**Me: She took out 5 aggrons with no help from her pokemons. **

**Paul: No way!****  
**

**Zap: Drew! I'm going to kill you!**

**Jasmine: Like real! *Smacks Zap head.***


	11. Chapter 11- Drew and Jasmine Siblings!

**Me: Back again to Pokemon Academy School.**

**Paul: Can I defeat Jasmine today?**

**Jasmine: Want to try?**

**Paul: Sure! *Tried to punch Jasmine.***

**Jasmine: Too late. *Twist his hand and throw him behind her.* **

**Dawn: PAUL!**

**Jasmine: Thats the 100th time I beat you Paul.**

**Drew: Jasmine?**

**Jasmine: Yes?**

**Drew: Can we talk privately for a while?**

**Jasmine: Um… Sure.**

Drew's POV:

I brightened a little when Jasmine agreed. We walked along the gardens of the school.

"Jasmine…" I asked as she turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" I tried to say, but Jasmine kneeled down and checked the flowers.

"I… want…" I stuttered. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me.

"Iwantyoutobemybigsister." I said quickly and bowed my head.

"You want me to be your big sister!" Jasmine exclaimed as I nodded. "Why?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Its just that I once had a big sister. Her name was Daintly. She was kind and friendly and always protect me like you do. You have a lot of commons. Like blue eyes and same personality." My voice cracking a little bit as I explained. Jasmine softened and put a hand on my shoulder. "She died from a gun shot that was shooting towards me. I thought solidad would be great but she always tease me. Lenae always tease me also and my dad and mom died so know. I had no great family members." Tears roll down my cheek but Jasmine rub them away.

"Remember the promise?" She asked as I nodded. I calmed down. "Actually N would like a little brother." She said as I look at her. She nodded and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded. Then she snapped her finger and light shined on a empty flower bed. "Its all yours." She said as I looked at her in surprise.

"I heard your birthday had passed so I build another one for a after birthday birthday present. And there's more." She said as I walked to the flower bed. I touch the soil and it was very moist.

"Here." She handed me some different rose seed pack. I immediately put some into the dirt. Hoping it will grow. "And." She handed me a pokeball. I released it and a Milotic. Except it was shiny!

"This was a little friend of mine. I caught her once finishing when she was just a shiny feebas." Jasmine explained as Milotic nudged me. I patted her on the head. She seamed to love it.

"And this." She said handing me a box. I opened it and there was Mega Bracelet there. With a mega Absolite. I looked at her, she nodded. I took the the mega Absolite up, and looked around it, there was a string on it.

"Absol!" I said, letting out my dark pokemon. He immediately saw the Absolite that was in my hand. I put it around his neck. His eyes shined and tackled hugged me.

"Ahhh! Absol!"

"Here." Jasmine said, helping me up. "Thanks Sis." I said and she nodded. I put on my mega bracelet as we made our way inside, with my Absol and my new sister by my side.

Jasmine's POV:

"I found it while going across the regions. Since i had one already. And May told me that you have an absol, I thought I give you one." I explained.

"Thanks Sis." Drew said and opened the door. Looks like the others had heard what Drew said and now, they are giving a ultra mega super glare at Drew. Well except for N, who was confused. He was giving a happy confused smile.

"Drew, I think you broke you brother." I said as Drew sweat dropped.

"Who's your brother." Paul said, stepping up. I stepped in front of Drew. "We turned into brother and sister get it?" I asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Um…I'm just gonna practise my moves for the contest." Drew said and started to make his way out as I turned and nodded.

Normal POV:

Drew's thinking he's going to use milotic in the contest. Looking around for a place to train if you asking for that. But he was not noticing that he was being followed by 5 boys. Ready to get revenge. They followed him until he was near an alley way.

"Hey." One of them asked and tapped Drew's shoulder. Drew spun around and was pushed down the alley way, and before he know it, he was pushed against a wall.

"W-What do you want?" Drew asked. Then he noticed the boys were actually Ash, Brendan, Paul, Harley and Zap.

"H-Hey Guys." He said before he was punched. The 5 boys had started kicking and punching. And all Drew could do is wait for help.

Jasmine's POV:

"Milotic, I told you a million time, that you may or may not be sensing milotic's little help siren that you gave him." I asked Milotic.

"Milotic!" (That's no what its called.)

"You never let me finish the sentence. I was about to say "Or whatever its called."." I professed as she rolled her eyes.

"Milotic." (Its that way.) Milotic said, pointing her tail over the corner.

"You did that 9999th time. Ant theres no way that- Drew!" I exclaimed, trying to show her whose wrong and saw Drew lying down, having bruises and bleeding everywhere.

"Milotic." (Told you.) Milotic smirked at me.

"Just return." I growled and returned her. "Lucario, Psychic!" I yelled, letting out my lucario. Its eyes turn blue and it lifted Drew up. I look at watch. 11: 30 Oh no, I'm late for class.

"Lucario, lets go." I said as he nodded. We ran to the pokemon academy school and I asked him to wait for me at the ground.

Soon after about a minute or two, I manage to get to the classroom. Everyone looked at me.

"Ms. Roxanne, I need to take Drew to the hospital." I said as before she could reply, I jumped down the railings and called in Articuno to take me and Lucario to the hospital. By the time we got there, Drew was felling worst, I immediately inform the doctor and they took Drew into the operation room. I stared at the door from a while, before turning back to lucario.

"Lucario Lu." (He's Troublesome.)

"Thats my brother." I said.

"Lu!" (Oh!) I rolled my eyes and returned lucario, then I hoped back on to Articuno and made my way back to the Academy School.

When I got back there, it was already lunch time, so I thought I made my way to the canteen instead of stupidly going into the classroom and saying "OH!"

Soon, the canteen was noisy as ever. But it stopped as I walked in. Gossip. Blah blah blah. I don't care, so I just got an apple, slice it in halve and prepare to go before…

"Hey Jasmine! What happened to Drew?" Ash asked as I turned and glared at him. "Don't at stupid, Ashy boy." I growled. Misty attempted to punch me, but I stop the fist.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I said, smirking then i twisted her arm and let go of her hand. "And by the way, your boyfriend have been doing many violence with 'The Destroying Drew Gang.'. I would stop him if I was you." I said, making my way out and biting one of my apples.

"And by the way, if Drew is not able to come back, you guys will not be able to go home."

"Moltres, lets go!" I yelled as Moltres appeared. I hopped on to it as it flies to the hospital.

As soon as we go there, we waved goodbye and I made my way to Drew's room as told and went inside. There was Drew, attached to wires and have bandages like all over him. I walked over to him.

Normal POV:

Jasmine walked over to Drew and brushed the hair out of his face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, the door opened and a young girl came in. We stared at each other for a minute.

"Are you Lerane Hayden?" "Are you Jasmine Shan?" We asked each other the same time. We blinked and then nodded. "You're Lerane, Drew's younger sister." Jasmine asked as Lerane nodded.

Lerane's POV:

I look at her, she could only be either May or Jasmine. "Are you May or Jasmine?" I asked curiously. "Jasmine. May is a brunette." Jasmine said as i nodded.

"So, what happened to Drew exactly?" I asked, my voice crackling. "He broke up with his friends, I;m the only friend he got. He got into a fight." She said as tears turn up in my eyes. As soon as she saw it, she seemed to soften.

"Don't worry, Drew is a strong boy. I'm sure he want to stay alive so he can get revenge." She said, and turned to Drew.

"I sorry to ask but I really want to know that if have ever Drew talked about me?" I asked as Jasmine nodded her head.

"Two times only, one was when it was night time, Drew said "I have a little sister, her name was Lerane. She always steals my Diary, tease me and prank me." And the other was that he told me that you was very annoying." Jasmine said.

"I knew it! He always says that to all the friends he met." I yelled.

"Ash don't!" She said as I smiled. "Or maybe he do." My mouth opened.

"Lerane?" We turned and saw Drew, eyes slightly opened.

Drew's POV:

"DREW!" Lerane ran to me while Jasmine gave me a nod. I gave my best smile, but end up wincing of pain.

"Man, Paul hits hard." I said and smirked.

"Drew, its either you brain is not functioning well of the blow as your in pain and you are still smiling about it, or, you are crazy." Jasmine said giving me a "YOU MAD!" look.

"You scared me! You know that I was in a Pokemon Centre that time the hospital called me and I literally screamed and the whole Pokemon Centre all stared at me!" Lerane yelled.

"Not that bad." I said peacefully.

"I have not said finished yet! It was very worst as the 4th floor of the Pokemon Centre, one room's owner was on the toilet and he almost fell into it." She said as my mouth dropped opened.

"Hey, Lerane, you want to know what happened?" Jasmine asked and I paled. "Don;t you dare." I glared at her but no use, she dragged Lerane out and started telling her everything.

"Now I have to deal with 2 gossips." I muttered, sinking down to my bed. Suddenly the door burst out, Brendan and Trip walked it.

"Hey Dude, get up, fight wit us!" Brendan yelled, fist punching his hand.

"LERANE! JASMINE!" I yelled as Jasmine and Lerane can running in. Jasmine did a perfect flying side kick and kicked Brendan in his face. Lerane got out a shoe, and started to hit Trip on his head like no tomorrow.

"Retreat!" Brendan commanded and they ran out the door.

"Drew. Are yo able to participate in the contest a week later?" Jasmine asked as I nodded my head.

A Weak Later…

"Drew, are you sure you're going to participate?" I turned to my little sister and nodded my head. Jasmine was getting my release form done and we are at the lobby. Then we spotted some very unwanted guest.

"Look! Its little Drew! How was the time in your room wearing you man bikini, having a HUGE light above you and sun tanning." May asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"One, I am not able to move to change and two, what in the world of Unova is a Man Bikini?" I asked as Lerane giggled.

"Wait, then what did you do?" She asked.

"I'm up 24/7 playing board games with Jasmine." I said. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Apparently, we are dragged by Solidad to buy a limited edition lollipop that can only be found in this hospital." Brendan said, and lunged a fist at me. I stopped it with the same way as Jasmine stopped hers.

"Wha?"

"Hold on, I lied, Jasmine also teach me how to block a fist during the 24/7." I said, realising the mistake. "And he reached me something more."

"What?"

"You probably, shouldn't have done that." I said and twisted his arm as he yelped in pain. I let go of his arm as Jasmine and Solidad came back.

"Hey! Solidad, where's the lollipops?" I heard May asked. "Well, actually the lollipops are for patients." Solidad said, rubbing her neck.

"Here." Jasmine gave me and Lerane each a lollipop. Lerane stuck out her tongue at May and she growled.

**Me: That's All.**

**May: No fair, I wanted a lollipop.**

**Me: Ask Drew.**

**May: Please Drew, may I please have an lollipop?**

**Drew: Nope, we ate all three.**


	12. Chapter 12- Drew's Secret

**Me: Finally! Back!**

**Paul: Where were you the past few days?**

**Me: Neh, just chilling, waiting for reviews of pokemon truth or dare, checking out stocky-parker-dog…**

**Drew: Stocky-Parker-Dog?**

**Me: Yeah…Oh! She's my favourite writer and I admire her, please check her out.**

**Jasmine: Hey little Bro!****  
**

**Drew: Hi sis.**

**Jasmine: Have you been hiding away from me?**

**Drew: Yeah, after you know about my obsession on strawberries, I hid away and worked hard and managed to get rid of my obsession.**

**Jasmine: And your new obsession are cherries?**

**Drew: HOW DID YOU KNOW!**

**Jasmine: Please, yesterday, I bought 25 cherries and you ate them all in one gulped! And did you ate the stems too?**

**Drew: Yes… Maybe.**

**Me: Wow, just… Wow, so the story.**

Drew's POV:

I looked at the calendar that was sitting on my bedroom table. It has roses printed all around it. Currently it was a week after the day me and Jasmine made that promise. Memories of it came to my mind. The promise and the week… Oh! I forget, she made me waited longer. Urgh! I wish I can just get out of this world!

"Hey Drew, you ready for the contest?" I heard my sis called trough the door. I looked up. There was my sis, standing there.

"Yeah, just worried…" I muttered, then I noticed something. This is my first time being worried!

"Drew, you done this before, don't need to be worried, let's go and get you registered." She said, I nodded, and followed her to the pokemon centre. Once I got there, nervous fell upon me again as I witnessed the room that was almost filled with courdinators. I looked around and spotted Dawn, Harley, Solidad and my rival, May. I swallowed as they spotted me.

"Hey, Mr. Grasshead." May said, smirking. My sis stepped forward.

"Looks like your alone." Brendan said, giving me a 'poor poor you' face.

"Not exactly." My sis smirked. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Brendan was exactly right! We are the only two… except if…

"Sis…" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep Lil' Bro." She smirked as I sighed as the name.

"She's not the only one." We turned and Jasmine smirked larger, a girl stood there. She gave Jasmine a wink.

"Lizzy! I knew you was going to be here." Jasmine said, she gave her an high five and an low five.

"See, me and Lizzy are standing for Drew and guys, Lizzy is tough too." Jasmine said.

"Hey Lily Girl." Paul said. Lizzy frowned. "Its Lizzy, but Lily Girl is also okay." Lizzy said and Drew giggled a little. Paul growled.

"Lets go Lil' Bro, let's go sign up and we can get a smoothie." I smiled at my sis's decision and poked my tongue out at Brendan before making my way to the Pokemon Centre and signing up.

After a minute or two, or maybe 5 minutes of Lizzy's touring and Jasmine's yelling, the three friends finally went to nearby smoothie shop.

"Hey Drew, have Jasmine told you a certain day at her school?" Lizzy asked as I frowned.

"Wait, she went to another school before?" I asked. "Yeah! It was when she was young as…" Lizzy explained and got a glare from Jasmine.

"Well, it was on halloween" She continued while giving an 'I don't care" look at Jasmine. "We are supposed to wear a costume and Jasmine came, looking like a clown! Pink hair, red nose, two different sizes of shoes and her swim suit!" Lizzy said as Jasmine ducked her head. I burst out laughing and fell out of the chair. I climbed back on before Jasmine started talking.

"Then what happened to you, you first was a princess and then you turned into an mummy!" Jasmine said. I blinked. Wait… what?

"Well that's because somebody pranked me and they covered me in toilet paper! And what about you?" She yelled.

"N pranked me by dying pink hair dye on my hair, colouring my nose red! I was in a hurry and I thought that that day the first thing is swimming!" Jasmine yelled back.

"Oh well." I muttered and leaned back on my chair. I didm;t realise it until too late as the chair started tilting and the last thing I knew was me, head down on the floor, butt facing to the sky.

"Drew!" They both yelled. I winced and got my thumbs up.

"I'm Okay!" I yelled.

Lizzy's POV:

"Come on Drew! I said. The contest was already started and Drew's being a big baby.

"I-I can't!" Drew whined.

"Its because of May, Dawn, Harley and Solidad right?" Jasmine asked. We turned around and saw May's points. 93! That's high! I turned to look at Drew, he was palling. Solidad got 95, Harley got 85 and Dawn got 90.

"I can't beat them!" Drew moaned, pushing his face into his hands.

"What's wrong Drew?" We looked around and spotted May and Brendan.

"I'm going to be famous as I will be beating a supposing top courdinator." May said.

"Yeah she's definitely going to be sooooo famous when she be-,." Drew agreed.

"Drew." Me and Jasmine said together as Drew finally realised what he said.

"Hahahahahaahahah!" May laughed, wiping away a tear of happiness.

"Drew, let's go, Lizzy, go get Drew a cherry smoothie." Jasmine commanded and took Drew out.

Jasmine's POV:

"Sis, please, I don't want to do this." I looked down and saw Drew looking at me with his emerald eyes.

"Sit down." I commanded. He raised an eyebrow before listening to me and sat down. I sat down beside his.

"Close your eyes and relax. Hear the voices of the forest." I said. "What voice, I can't hear anything?" Drew asked.

"Drew, your blocking your mind about May and Drew, think about the good times." I recommend. I look at him.

"I can hear it!" Drew exclaimed.

"Now remember this feeling. Don't you feel the calmness?" I asked and he nodded.

"You can open you eyes now."

Drew opened his emerald eyes and looked at me. I smiled.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.

We made our way to the pokemon centre, meeting with Lizzy and the cherry smoothie, and then we met out ex-friends.

"We only came here to tell you what will happen to your career's after the contest." Misty said.

"Great! What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"BOOOOM! Boom I say." Misty said, laughing.

"The only career I have is the pokemon academy-," I tried to say but was cut by May.

"Except for that." She added as I rolled my eyes.

***After 10 minutes of arguing, Jasmine was the only one arguing the other two was either playing with their phone of drinking their smoothie while the ex-friends guys were all arguing with Jasmine, finally, Drew's turn is up.***

"Awesome! Finally get too see Grass Head do his failing act!" May said, smirking.

"Let's go." I said as Lizzy and I made our way to the stands."

"**Now let us please welcome! Drew!"**

I turn to Drew, who was standing there, staring at the crowd, face paling.

"Drew." I said in my mind, closing my eyes and trying to get connect with Drew.

Drew's POV:

Suddenly my mind gone blank as I closed my eyes, I soon see me in a some kind of void.

"Drew, remember the feeling the calmness." I heard a voice that was my sis.

Soon, I opened my eyes and turned to my sis, she nodded and I nodded back at her. I ran up the stage and threw out my poke ball casually.

"Milotic! Let's go!" I yelled, releasing my new water pokemon.

***Time Skipped and Drew got 93 points and now he is at backstage." **

"Argh." I said, pushing my face into my hair again.

"You haven't master it yet."

I look up and saw Lizzy, staring at me with her big blue eyes.

"Master what?"

"The tenique. It suppose to bring you calmness of it, Jasmine thought you a little so you can do it step by step. This is just the easiest When you mastered it, the effects can calm you down so great that even after when you need, it still bring calmness to you." Lizzy explained slowly.

"That means… Sis…" I said, bowing my head down. I had failed. I was about to stand up and look for Jasmine when I heard a flute sound. It played a tune which calmed me down the most. I looked up and saw Jasmine, holding a silver flute.

"Sis…" I breathed. She smiled and took out something. A red rose.

"But… were siblings."

She smirked at that. "That is a meaning, but this time, it mean congratulations." She said.

"But I failed…"

"No, you managed to calm down." She said. I brightened a little.

"**And now the 16 that are going to the second round are…"**

We looked up at the screen. I crossed my fingers for good luck. After Solidad, May and Dawn's face show up, my face finally shown up on the screen.

"Yes!" I breathed, I know I'm way out of character, but I'm just so happy and Harley's face didn't even was shown.

***After the battle, Drew had won with his mega absol, and now the school clip… ACTION!***

Drew's POV still…:

I stared at the ribbon I've been holding. I didn't look in front of me and you all know what happened, my face kissed the wall. Then my eyes widened. In front of me was a picture of me and then the words "Drugs Eater!"

MY Secret was revealed!

I rushed to find my sis, everyone was looking at me when I ran past them, but soon, I bumped into Brendan.

"Wow, see that poster that we put on already?" He asked.

"Its not true!"

"Yeah sure… look." May laughed, pushing the drugs I ate when I was younger in my face.

"How did you know!" I growled, tears building up in my eyes.

"Drew?"

Jasmine's POV:

Drew turned around. I could see his eyes filled with anger and tears.

"May I know what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes." May said, pushing a piece of paper into my face.

"You do know that I can't read like that." I said as she pulled it away from me a little. Then I see a poster of it.

"And if you don't believe it, then look at this." May continued and pushed a bottle in to my face again.

"Please, stop it." I said and she pulled it away a little. I saw the bottle, it says Drew's name and I immediately know it was a drug.

"Drew, is this true?" I asked.

"Y-y-Yes its true okay!" He yelled, tears rolled down his face.

"Du Du Dun!" Lizzy made a noise behind me.

"Lizzy." I said and she stop.

"Cut!

We turned to a man, dressed in blue.

"You are not doing it according to the script!" he said, pointing to Lizzy.

"Excuse me Sir, but this is a school." I said.

"Oh sorry, wrong place." He said, before running of. The only thing I heard was a "Better get to the "Happy Journey To The West."" Before I turned to Drew again, and before I know it, he dashed past me.

"Lizzy, get a smoothie," I said as she nodded and walked off. I was about to follow Drew before I heard something.

"Jasmine, come on, lets don't care about that guy. How about going to a date." Zap said.

I clenched my fist before turning, grabbing Zap's collar and pushing him up a wall.

"I will not go on a date with you!" I yelled, before letting him go.

I ran off finding Drew.

"Drew!" I yelled. The garden was his favourite spot.

"Just go!" I heard. I looked around the corner and saw Drew, having all his pokemons out.

"Drew." I said, coming out. He turned to me. I was about to put a hand on his shoulder when…

"Don;t touch me!" He yelled at me, backing away. His pokemons ran to me.

"Rose Rose Rade!" (I don't want to leave him!) Roserade said.

"Drew, what's wrong?" I asked.

"T-They told my secret! Now everyone know that I ate drugs!" He yelled back. His sound was crackling and his face was filled with tears.

"Drew, why did yo ate drugs then?" I asked.

"I ate drugs because I want to be with me friends. It was 9 years before and the only friends I have are Sid and Rafe. The said that if I don't eat Drugs, we won;t be friends!" He yelled back.

"Then if that is the case, I will leave you alone, and I can't help you." I said, preparing to leave.

"WAIT!" I turned back to Drew. "You have cure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Your kind of drugs allow you to do things that people won't do when their left our, like suiciding. Drew, Lizzy have a cure of it!" I explained. His eyes widened and approached me.

"Please, take me to her." I nodded and took him to our room. I asked him to wait as I got Lizzy back.

Lizzy injected the medicine into his body.

"There we go! Its done." She said, putting away her equipment.

We walked into the cafeteria and we became famous as everyone looked at us. Including Cynthia, who walked towards Drew.

"Sorry, but our school are not allowed to have Drugs." She said and Drew nodded.

"But, he is cured." I said, giving her a report. Cynthia nodded her head.

"Okay Drew is allowed to stay…"

**Me: That's all.**

**Drew: Sis, please can we have revenge?****  
**

**Jasmine: When you do revenge, people will have revenge back on you.**

**Drew: Oh…**

**Jasmine: But, I have an idea for revenge!**

**Drew: Yay!**


End file.
